Their Little Secret
by ChibiChiii
Summary: Merlin is confronted with Arthur's unexpected feelings. But when he does not return the feelings Arthur takes matters into his own hands and finds a way to force Merlin. Using what is most dear to Merlin against him, Merlin goes trough a confusing and emotional roller coaster. Will Arthur find out he's not doing the right thing before he looses Merlin completely?
1. Chapter 1

Their little secret Chapter 1, a Merlin fanfic - .  
Read my new Merlin/ Arthur Fan-fictions. Please take in consideration that I do not own the characters. Feedback is appreciated.

This is my first Merlin vs Arthur fanfic, please take it easy on the critics :)  
Reviews are welcome. The inspiration from this story came from reading "Don't You Dare Me" written by SaveYourSympathy.

Characters belong to the TV Series "Merlin". I do not take any credit for them. Of course, I did edit some on the characters to fit better in my fiction.

Merlin gazed angrily at the prince. Always the same insults. Why could he never just say thank you for a change? He started polishing the boots as he noticed Arthur glancing at him gloating over another victory.

"What?" Merlin answered somewhat annoyed.  
Arthur laughed.

"What do you mean 'what'? You can't speak to me like that; I'm the prince remember? Anyone else would have had you thrown in the stocks for that attitude."

Merlin just frowned. He supposed he was right, Arthur was indeed somewhat tolerant.  
Many 'accidents' had just disappeared and unexplained phenomena had never been mentioned. It made Merlin wonder if Arthur ever suspected anything.

If Arthur ever found out who he really was, would they still have been friends? Were they even to be considered friends at the moment? Maybe he was still just a servant...  
But Arthur did risk his life to save him and Merlin did the same for Arthur so you could call it a friendship.

Lately though, Arthur skipped a lot of his duties to be with Gwen and although Merlin was happy for him that he cared for her so deeply, he also felt a little lonely.

The prince was not around to mock him twenty four seven anymore, or making him do annoying chores and laughing at him all the time.

Mostly, he was too busy to even attend to Merlin himself. Merlin usually found a note on the Prince's table what had to be done that day.

Merlin smiled a little, but today wasn't one of those days. He was glad because for a moment Arthur had the time to scold him even a little.

Arthur slapped him on the back of his head, "Stop daydreaming, Merlin. I don't keep you as my servant to drool all day."

"I'm not!" Merlin protested somewhat insulted but just put back on his goofy smile when he noticed Arthur was just bullying him again.

Arthur waved his armored gloves in the air as he walked out of the room.

"Make sure you're done with the stables and the horses before tomorrow; we're going out hunting."

Merlin sighed he hated the hunting trips. The unnecessary killing of animals, the horseback riding, not even to mention the danger of bandits in the forests.

How many times had he saved the prince's ass already by now? He'd lost count, but of course, it was his destiny. However, he would have done it even if it had not been.

The years he had worked for Arthur now had shown him that Arthur was, in truth, a noble prat, but just as well a good friend and a very loyal prince.

Many times had Merlin imagined how Arthur would respond if he were to find out about his 'gift', however, sometimes it felt more like a curse.

Uther would have his head if he ever were to find out...hopefully Arthur would be more understanding.

Later that night, he had finally finished brushing all the horses, cleaning the stables, fixing Arthur's shirts and trousers and putting the armor ready.

As he closed the doors to the stables he felt a hand cover his mouth and was pushed brutally against the wooden door. His arm was twisted behind his back and his face held still.

"Be quiet or I'll snap your neck like a twig," a barbaric voice hissed in his ear.

Merlin tried to fight loose but was forced quiet by a pain shooting through his arm. He considered using his magic but here on the streets it would be too risky. If anyone would see him he would be exposed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a even worse pain shooting through his shoulder when the man pulled his arm back while leaning over his shoulder.  
"You're Arthur's boy aren't you?" he laughed and the smell of alcohol coming from his breath was overwhelming, making Merlin feel sick.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin said bravely but only triggered more anger as the drunk guy suddenly slipped his hand under Merlin's shirt, making him gasp for air.

What was he doing? He was a man! He was not supposed to touch him like that. Merlin felt his hand sliding down over the edge of his trousers. Suddenly the panic rose inside of him because of what this stranger was about to do...he felt his stomach turning in disgust.

"Get off of me!" he shouted.

The guy angrily pulled his arm and with one very strong rip, dislocated his shoulder. Merlin cried out in pain as his eyes glowed with anger, throwing the guy off backwards.

The guy flew several meters into the air because of the strong blow Merlin had defended himself with. He then landed on a wooden stick which pierced straight through him.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he realized he had just killed the guy. That had never been his intention...but the pain... the anger and the disgust - they just made it happen. He had not been aware his magic had been this powerful even though Gaius always warned him.

Lights went on in several houses around Merlin and people were starting to come out of their houses because of the loud screaming.

"Hey! What's going on there!" some of them shouted.

Merlin quickly fled back into the castle and as he entered the lab, he awoke Gaius who then heard the alarm bells. He looked at Merlin and saw the tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Merlin, what happened?" he asked, worried.

Merlin rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Gaius tried to follow him but Merlin used a spell to block the door. He could not face Gaius or Arthur at this moment. He was a murderer... by then he started to understand why Uther hated magic so much. This curse had ruined his life; how was he ever going to justify killing a person?

The pain from his shoulder was getting worse; he had almost forgotten about it because of the horrible event. He placed his hand on his shoulder and with an even more painful spell he put his shoulder back in place. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling when he thought of what had happened.

He had not wanted to kill the guy - just wanted him to stop, but his magic had decided for him.

"This bloody curse!" he cried out as he buried his face in his pillow.

Meanwhile Arthur had gathered the guards and was taking the body down from the piercing stick.  
Surely this guy was not going to tell him what had happened anymore but he was set on finding the killer...nobody got away with murder in Camelot not under his watch.

Then he noticed the red neckerchief lying on the floor in front of the stables; he was shocked.  
That was Merlin's...but Merlin could never have done this. He would never have been strong enough to throw the body like that. 'Unless...' Arthur though to himself, getting slightly suspicious. 'No surely Merlin just lost it while cleaning the stables, doesn't have to mean he was here during the murder.'

He quickly tucked the neckerchief into his armor before the knights could find it.

"Carry on. Make sure you talk to everybody around here and find the person who did this." He commanded as he went back into the castle.

He studied the neckerchief in his room for blood stains and summoned for Merlin. Surely Merlin could confirm that he wasn't there during the murder. But after two and a half hours waiting, Merlin had still not reported to the prince. So Arthur went to find him.

"Where's that lazy boned servant of mine, Gaius? Don't tell me he isn't feeling well again,"  
Gaius looked up, surprised at the entrance of the young prince.

"Sire, Merlin had already left for your quarters two hours ago."

Both of them realized at that moment that something had gone terribly wrong that night.

'What on earth did you get yourself into that you didn't even trust me with it?' Arthur thought to himself worried and slightly disappointed.

"Let him know I'll have him thrown into the stocks if he doesn't report to me soon," Arthur answered firmly.

Gaius simply nodded quietly, he had a suspicion of where Merlin might be hiding. But the real question was, why would he have to hide?

"Sire...if you don't mind me asking. What is going on outside? I heard the bells but nobody has informed me of the distress," Gaius asked a little worried.

Arthur frowned; he hesitated. Should he tell Gaius about the neckerchief? It probably would only make the old man even more worried,

"It's been taken care of Gaius, nothing to worry yourself over."

But Gaius wasn't ready to give up yet; he was sure whatever had happened had caused Merlin to be so upset.

"Please sire, if it is nothing to worry about, there is surely no harm in telling me."

Arthur nodded and sighed.

Stubborn old Gaius never gave up without an answer.

"A man was killed, but he was a scoundrel, a thief. We had been looking for him a while already. However, that doesn't mean we don't have to catch the killer," Arthur frowned at the idea that Merlin would be involved.

Gaius nodded once more.

"I see, I'll keep an eye out, Sire. For Merlin as well of course. I'm sure there is an explanation for his sudden behavior."

"Let's hope so," Arthur agreed. Then he left the lab.

Merlin was crawling through the tunnels beneath the castle, where he had once hid Freya. This was the only place he knew where no one would be looking for him. He would just lay low for a couple of hours; maybe a day, then things should have blown over...

But the image of the pierced body, the still open eyes, gazing at him haunted his mind. It still terrified him and was haunting him all night already.

Merlin slowly wiped away the tears on his sleeve. If Arthur found out, he would be so disappointed...Not only had he been touched inappropriately by a man, a total stranger, now he even killed a person.

Like having magic wasn't enough of a burden to carry. Now he had to deal with this guilt as well.  
Merlin rubbed over his arms; the dungeons were rather chilly but the shivers through his body were not from the cold, they were from the disgust he was still feeling. Why did this guy go after him in the first place? Why was he asking about Arthur? And why was he touching him in that inappropriate way?

He tried to console himself with the thought that killing him wasn't such a bad thing if the man had planned to do evil to Arthur. But he knew the truth. His magic had activated itself, something that had never happened before. How could he keep Arthur safe if he couldn't even control his own magic?

Gaius grabbed a torch and went on his way through the tunnels. He knew this had to be where Merlin was hiding. He wasn't aware though that Arthur was secretly following him...

Merlin jumped up frightened.

"Stay away!" he warned, as he saw the light coming closer.

"It's just me Merlin..." Gaius calmed him "What on earth happened, why are you hiding here?"

He then noticed Merlin was seriously shaken up; he had red rings under his eyes from crying and looked like he had not slept at all. He sat down next to him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happened Merlin, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," he said in a comforting tone.

Merlin looked up at him, his crystal blue eyes still shimmering from the tears in the light of the torch.

"I killed him, Gaius..." he whispered, "I never meant for it, it went so fast before I realized it he was flying through the air. I just wanted him to stop..." He spoke softly, shivering.

"Stop what, Merlin? Was he attacking you?" Gaius asked, worried. He realized by now that Merlin was hiding from the consequences of his actions. This was more serious than he had first believed; if it came out Merlin had killed the scoundrel, he would have to explain how...

Merlin looked down ashamed, and stayed silent for a moment.

"He was..."

He hesitated. Merlin pulled up his knees trying to make himself as small as possible

"He was going to abuse me," he mumbled, without looking up.

Gaius looked up amazed; now he could imagine how Merlin felt. Surely this had to have been twice as devastating.

The love for another man was forbidden; even had the penalty of death in Camelot. Uther accused magic to be the cause of this 'abnormality'.

Merlin had never been confronted with abuse before. He had fought bandits, slaughtered wild beasts but it all had seemed so harmless to how he was feeling right now.

Gaius sighed. "I'm sorry Merlin, you must have been horrified."

Merlin nodded.

"Arthur can't find out!" he suddenly pleaded, "He'll hate me when he finds out!"

Gaius just watched him quietly, then frowned.

"Arthur already came by twice. He is looking for you Merlin. I'm afraid he already found out you were somehow involved; you need to be careful."

Merlin buried his face into his knees. This had all gotten so much worse, surely Arthur would be disgusted if he found out.

Arthur had heard everything.

He slowly backed out of the tunnels. He was indeed disgusted, but not by Merlin.

'This pig...doing something like that, and of all people to Merlin!' He angrily thought to himself and realized he did not give a damn anymore that Merlin had killed this guy.

But what he heard had raised several new questions and suspicion.

Flying through the air? How was he supposed to understand that?

He wondered. He sat in his room thinking all night about what to tell his father. If he told him Merlin was involved, Uther would surely suspect Merlin of sorcery; there was no way the fragile, skinny built Merlin could have overpowered the big brute by force.

Suddenly, even more anger came over Arthur - why would Merlin have to be charged for defending himself with all means necessary against a pig like that? How could he even have dared to go after the harmless servant? Merlin was never able to defend himself - he would not have stood a chance against a groping pig like this man.

Arthur quickly regained his calm. What was going on? Why was he getting this angry... and also, why was he so disappointed that Merlin had not confided in him? He felt a stinging pain in his chest; he took a deep breath and sighed.

Arthur decided to give Merlin some time, after all he had a lot to deal with. Hopefully, Merlin would come to him with the truth after he had regained his calm. That had to have been the reason - Merlin just didn't confide in him because he wasn't ready yet. Of course, he would come out and tell him what had happened. After all, they were friends.

It took Merlin two days before he trusted himself to face the prince again. Arthur had come to Gaius several times asking for Merlin but Gaius kept saying he was still ill.

Merlin knocked and walked into the room, placing the breakfast on the table without a word and started cleaning up the room.

Arthur woke up and just looked at him for a moment.

"Merlin..." he stated more seriously, getting out of bed. He looked at the breakfast on the table and watched Merlin grabbing all the dirty clothes and making the bed. He laughed a bit to himself - he'd never seen Merlin work this hard.

Merlin did not look up at him though he tried to work as fast as he could, as soon as he finished he would be able to leave the room.

He rushed towards the door after he finished.

"There, all done! I'll get these cleaned right away," he said, but before he could leave the room Arthur placed a hand on the door, stopping him from leaving.

"We need to talk," Arthur said, sounding very serious.

Merlin realized he must know something. It was foolish of him to believe he could just stay away for several days without having to explain himself.

"Where have you been the past couple of days?" Arthur asked as he kept an eye on Merlin.

"I wasn't feeling well," Merlin answered, avoiding eye contact.

Arthur sighed.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin; you know better than that, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it," he answered, mockingly.

Merlin muttered, "Better than you'd know."

Arthur raised his eyebrow but would still not let Merlin leave.

"What was that?" he asked in his usual, arrogant, taunting way.

"I said, you're right," Merlin answered. "Now if you'd please remove yourself from the door, I have work to do" he pleaded.

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm, pulling him in front of him against the door. He'd lost his patience; Merlin was not just his servant he had to know that. Why wouldn't he tell him what had happened?

Merlin dropped the laundry and for a moment, he panicked. His arm was still very painful and the pain from Arthur's grabbing released the suppressed fear.

His eyes flashed with a golden color for merely a second. Quickly, Merlin closed his eyes and turned away, frightened that the prince had seen it.

Arthur just watched him silently.

For several minutes, he stood only an inch away from Merlin's face, noticing several bruises from the struggle. It pained him to see how terribly Merlin must have been suffering. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. How could he ever be expected to be a proper king if he could not even keep the person he cared most about, safe?

Slowly, Arthur let go.

"You should have told me." He said, disappointed. The confusion slowly setting in, his eyes had flashed for sure... now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't tell his father, he would have Merlin killed. But if he kept it to himself wasn't that conspiracy against the king? He looked at Merlin seeing the frightened look on his face.

For two years he probably had been using magic right under his nose. If they really had been friends, then Merlin should have trusted him, he thought angrily to himself.

Merlin could feel the moist breath on his face as he stood there, clenching his eyes, praying that Arthur did not see. Finally, Merlin turned to him he wasn't sure what to say...tell him what? That he was a sorcerer? One of the most powerful ones on the world, destined to watch over him?

"I wanted to..." he whispered. The fear was showing all over his face. Would Arthur understand that he could not have told him? Even though he had wanted to tell so many times, it would have put Arthur in a position of treachery. He could not allow that.

"I would have had the man killed for touching you," Arthur added, as he regained his distance from Merlin. He felt how his heart pounded in his throat. Was it because of the anger he felt? Arthur felt somewhat confused, he had been close to Merlin before, so why did it suddenly feel so different now? Maybe it was because of the realization that Merlin had chosen to be his servant; that he had put himself in severe danger by staying here in Camelot. Why would someone risk so much for someone else? Why would Merlin risk that much for him?

Merlin looked up, surprised. This wasn't about the magic? He felt somewhat relieved but also disappointed.

"You..., you knew?" Merlin stammered.

Arthur nodded and sat down on his chair in front of his breakfast, trying to regain his usual calm.

"It's disgusting, I don't get how any man could be attracted to you in the first place" Arthur mocked in a joking way, trying to convince himself that he had not just been attracted to Merlin as well. But as soon as he had said it, he saw on Merlin's face that he had hurt him.

'Oh...that was insensitive' Arthur thought to himself and regretted it immediately.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Merlin..." he stammered

"It's fine," Merlin cut him off, "I don't understand it either." Merlin just nodded, ignoring the remark as best as he could.

"Merlin, I..." Arthur tried to apologize but Merlin already left the room. He didn't want to wait for the explanation. Of course Arthur would be disgusted with him - he was groped by a man! He already expected this to happen, so then why did his remark hurt so much? Surely, he had not expected the noble prat to care for his feelings.

He quickly rushed back to the lab where Gaius already had new chores for him to complete. But as soon as Gaius saw the look on Merlin's face, he decided not to ask. Instead, he put down two plates of breakfast, "Let's eat, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, he was grateful that Gaius did not ask and was giving him the space to process this by himself. After all, there was nothing anyone could do for him anyway.

Somehow, the search for the murderer had already disappeared.

'Surely Arthur must have done that - it would be quite a scandal if anyone were to find out his personal servant was groped by a man.' Merlin thought to himself and started to eat.

That afternoon Arthur spoke to Gwen about how stupid he felt for saying such a harsh thing.  
"I've never actually seen Merlin that hurt."

Gwen watched Arthur and noticed the sincere regret. She also noticed a difference in Arthur's way of speaking about Merlin. There was no taunting this time, no snobbish tone.

Gwen nodded.

"Maybe because he was expecting you to react differently. I've actually never seen Merlin show any interest in anyone else but you Arthur. Your opinion must mean a lot to him"

Arthur looked up surprised what was she referring to? That Merlin had feelings for him?

"What do you mean by that?"

Gwen quickly realized she had probably given the wrong impression, she laughed somewhat nervously, "No, no not like that... I mean, because he's such a loyal servant he would probably do anything for you."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well, not anything... I mean.." She tried to save the conversation but noticed everything came out wrong. She quickly stayed quiet.

Arthur thought about her words, he never considered that a possibility. But somehow the thought even made him feel happy for a moment. He just could not explain the feeling.

He quickly shooed the thoughts out of his head though. What was he thinking? He was a prince, Merlin his servant. How could he even think of Merlin that way?

After the way Merlin was feeling because he had been touched by a man...Of course he did not think of him that way.

He then thought for a moment about the flashing golden eyes, it had been so beautiful. 'When did I start considering Merlin beautiful?' Arthur thought, rather confused. He realized the anger he had felt before was also because he had not been able to protect Merlin, not because Merlin had not told him.

But this time he would. Not even Uther was allowed to harm Merlin. As he thought about it he wondered when he started caring more about his servant than about his father's rules.

While he was thinking everything over that night, he felt even more angry that Merlin had nearly been molested. But he also felt the disappointment that Merlin had not trusted him to share this burden with him. Why was it Merlin always seemed so lonely anyway? Why did he never have a girlfriend or any friends for that matter. Because of his magic? 'Maybe it is because he spends all his time with me...' Arthur wondered.

The next morning he asked Merlin to saddle up the horses, Arthur was taking a few of the knights for a ride.

"I'd like you to come with me Merlin," he asked.

"Of course" Merlin answered. He wondered why Arthur was suddenly asking him along. Wasn't he always coming along? Merlin wasn't even aware he ever had the option to stay behind.

He left quickly to ready the horses before Arthur could bring up the incident from the day before.  
He packed some extra food and water to make sure that before the afternoon everything was set.

As they rode off into the forest Arthur steered his horse next to Merlin's.

"So...what's your type anyway?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere trying to make conversation.

The knights looked up surprised and laughed a bit as they continued forward, pretending to ignore but listening to the conversation. Lancelot was especially surprised in the interest Arthur was showing in Merlin all of a sudden.

Merlin lifted his shoulders.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

Arthur laughed, "Can't I have a normal conversation with you? You always seem like you have something to hide."

Merlin sighed a bit nervous, "My love life is really none of your business, sire ".

Arthur looked at the annoyed face of his servant and laughed,"Come on, Merlin, we're all men here. Surely you've had an interest in someone in your life? Perhaps you have even kissed a girl?"

"I haven't," Merlin lied without hesitation. First he gets groped by a guy... now Arthur is hearing him out about his love life? What was the meaning of all this?

"So you're a virgin then?" Arthur added laughing mockingly.

Merlin frowned; he was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, and I'm glad I still am," he snapped a little more aggressively, while facing Arthur shortly.

Arthur quickly took the hint; even though he had not meant for it, he noticed he once again struck a sensitive nerve with his friend. But it bothered him. For two years, Merlin had been his servant, yet he seemed to know so very little about him. And although he considered them friends, Merlin never opened up to him... he wondered again if this was because of his magic? Maybe he should just tell Merlin that he knew, or perhaps Gwen was right and Merlin was hiding something even bigger.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes. Arthur soon realized even if Gwen were right, Merlin would not admit or tell him anything in front of the knights. He had to get Merlin alone but how?

He then stood still, "Let's put up camp here" he ordered as he tied his horse to one of the branches.

Merlin got off the horse as well tying his horse next to Arthur's and started to set up the tents. Then he went for firewood and water for the horses.

Meanwhile Arthur had made his way to the river wanting to clean himself up a little, the horse riding was tiring and it had been a long and warm day. He pulled off his shirt and boots and strolled into the water, as Merlin arrived at the same time to gather water for the horses.

Merlin stood still somewhat flustered as he watched Arthur with only pants on, curled up to his knees in the water. His blond hair was reflecting the sunlight, his pale skin was spotless just like it was to be expected from a prince.

Arthur turned around and noticed Merlin standing there with a bucket.

"I don't really need that," he added, looking a little amazed about the red flustered Merlin.

"What's with you? Never seen a guy without a shirt? You're a peasant surely you must see people naked all the time," he added more mockingly.

But the way Merlin responded confirmed his suspicion, Gwen seemed to be right...Merlin really was attracted to him, otherwise, why would he turn red?

Arthur was rather puzzled, he looked down at his reflection. Why on earth would he be blushing now? He was just shirtless, and Merlin had seen him shirtless so many times before. After all, he was the one bringing him his clothes.

Merlin quickly turned around and put water in the bucket. He was rather confused as well, he had seen Arthur without a shirt so often. So why did it feel so different all of a sudden?

It must be the fault of that scoundrel, if he had never touched him he would not be thinking about Arthur this way now... or would he? Before Arthur could ask any more questions, Merlin returned to the horses.

A few hours later, Arthur was sitting at the fire drinking together with Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot.

"Really Merlin, come sit down and relax already." he complained.

Merlin was still getting the tents ready, making sure everything was tied up properly; he was successfully avoiding the prince and his knights to avoid further questions about his love life or about his reaction that afternoon.

Arthur had a little too much to drink and when Merlin walked past, ignoring the prince once again he suddenly grabbed him making him trip and land on top of him.

Merlin froze up; their faces were only inches from each other...he felt awkward. The warmth of Arthur's breath stirred his mind as his cheeks turned reddish.

Arthur just laughed.

"Don't get too comfortable, you're not exactly my type," he added jokingly as he watched Merlin crawl back up, all flustered again.

Merlin felt somewhat angry.

"Like I'd be interested in a prat like you," he snapped back at Arthur. But as he saw the insulted look on Arthur's face, he realized that was rather out of place.

Arthur looked at him somewhat amazed at the brave attitude his servant was suddenly showing.  
So as Merlin decided to walk away, he stopped him.

"Merlin! Where do you think you're going?"

"Doing my job, sire, like I'm supposed to do," he answered, avoiding the issue and trying to get away from Arthur.

Arthur realized Merlin was avoiding him. He wasn't acting like he normally was. Something was different between them, somehow awkward.

Leon and Lancelot noticed the tension between the two men; they weren't sure what to make of it. Leon felt rather awkward himself and wasn't sure how to react to all this. Arthur couldn't possibly be interested in Merlin for real could he? He knew the rules of his father, he would bring shame on himself and on Camelot.

"I think I'll call it a night," Lancelot said interrupting Leon's thoughts. Leon nodded;

"Quite right," Both of them headed for the tent, pretending to leave the two alone.

"What d'ya think all this is about?" Leon asked, somewhat worried.

Lancelot just shook his head, "I'm not sure, I've never seen Merlin this nervous around Arthur"

Leon frowned "perhaps I should ask Arthur about it". Lancelot shook his head "no let's wait, if you interrupt them now we might never find out the truth"

Finally Leon sighed and agreed, Lancelot was probably right if he would intervene now Arthur would surely not tell him the truth about what was going on. Or how long it had already been going on, who knew what had developed between them...

Merlin wanted to walk away as well when Arthur grabbed his arm. "I didn't say you could go."

He paused for a short moment, noticing that even now, Merlin was avoiding eye contact.

"If you want to act like a servant that's fine. But then I'll have to treat you like one and rather then ask, just order you to kiss me..." The alcohol clouded his mind and made his curiosity grow even more. Was Gwen right? Was Merlin feeling more for him then he should?

Merlin froze solid to the ground, his heart pounding in his throat. Had he lost his mind completely now?

"You had too much to drink. Perhaps you should go to sleep as well. I'll stay awake and keep watch," Merlin answered, trying to ignore the strange order Arthur was giving him.

"I gave you a direct order, Merlin. Are you really going to ignore that?" Arthur repeated again, much more strictly. He finally managed to get him alone and now he was going to find out, one way or another.

Merlin slowly faced Arthur. He was trembling. Not even his magic could save him from this. What was he supposed to do?

Why would Arthur want to kiss him? Was this some sort of test? Or maybe one of his terrible jokes?

Arthur stepped closer, pushing Merlin with his back against the tree behind him.

"Think of it as education" Arthur added, a little mockingly.

Merlin looked around, panicky, suddenly he noticed Sir Leon and Lancelot watching with widened eyes from the tent.

What was the Prince thinking? Taunting him like this, treating him like some sort of prey.

Leon's eyes widened with disgust as he saw what Arthur was about to do.

'He couldn't seriously...' he thought to himself. He was about to stand up and stop Arthur when Lancelot grabbed his arm.

"Don't," Lancelot said seriously as he watched Leon's expression. He was quite surprised himself as well but something made him wonder how far Merlin would let Arthur go. After all, Arthur was no match for Merlin, since Lancelot knew about Merlin's magic, he knew this.

"We have to stop him! This is forbidden!" Leon hissed angrily and pulled himself loose.

"You'll only make Arthur angry! He's drunk - he won't listen to reason! Do you really want to get yourself on his bad side?" Lancelot answered back.

Leon hesitated; even if he was a knight, against the word of Arthur he would definitely lose. If he would make himself an enemy of the Prince, he would have an even bigger problem. He sat down somewhat aggravated, for now he could better wait.

********************************************************************************************************  
Merlin clenched his fists, he felt confused. Was Arthur just toying with him?

"Arthur... don't-" Merlin whispered angrily, before he was cut off.

He felt Arthur's lips pressing on his, his tongue gently teasing over his lower lip. Merlin struggled, a little hesitant, something about it even felt right. But his mind kept telling him this was all wrong.  
Arthur was drunk and not aware of what he was doing.

As he tried to speak, telling Arthur to get a grip, Merlin was surprised by the sudden passion.

Arthur held him firm between himself and the tree. The alcohol and the sudden desire he felt mixed, somehow they even made him want more. He slipped his hand under Merlin's shirt, sliding with his fingertips over the delicate skin, pressing his knee between Merlin's legs, tangling their bodies together as he kissed him even more passionately, gently biting on his lower lip and entering his mouth.

Merlin felt his heart sink, pounding like it was ten times as heavy as usual. The taste was sweet, much sweeter than he had expected. Arthur's lips were soft and gentle and the way his fingers stroke over his skin gave him goosebumps. He felt his knees getting weak and lent against the tree.

The confusion started playing turmoil in his mind. This was the same as before, touched by a man, yet it felt so different... He still felt somewhat ashamed about it, but this was Arthur...Merlin was just following orders, right? If that was wrong then how could it feel so right?

Finally, he managed to push a small distance between him and Arthur. "Arthur... stop it already..." he let out a flustered gasp for air, wondering if Arthur was even aware of Leon and Lancelot.

"Why?" Arthur asked more seriously, suddenly not seeming so drunk anymore, "Because you're not interested in a prat like me?"

Merlin was stunned at the way he said it; it seemed like he had stepped on the proud prince's feelings. Was Arthur serious? Did he even have any idea in what kind of trouble he could get both of them in?

"Because we are both male... and this is wrong" Merlin answered, trying to be as subtle as possible.

"That doesn't answer my question," Arthur repeated.

"Stop it, please," Merlin begged. Even if he was feeling something for Arthur, he couldn't tell him, Arthur's mind was just clouded by the alcohol. 'None of this is real' he thought, somehow disappointed.

Arthur lent over him, his warm breath slid over Merlin's neck. His hands sliding back under his shirt. He could feel him trembling. He felt somewhat torn between the feeling of excitement and remorse as he sensed Merlin's fear.

He wondered, did Merlin really not want him to do this? Then why wasn't he using his magic to stop him? He had stopped the other man, even killed him... He stopped for a moment and looked at the fearful look at Merlin's face.

"Do you really despise me that much?" He suddenly asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" He asked, confused. He would expect Arthur to think exactly the opposite. After all, he didn't fight Arthur. His magic had not activated either, was he really attracted to Arthur?

Arthur moved away from him and sat down next to him. He wondered about what he had just done...how could something so wrong feel so right? He sighed and dropped himself down on the grass..."You remember what I said...when you nearly got molested"

Merlin looked down ashamed.

"Yes," he answered shortly but very confused, nearly getting molested was a good one... Arthur had said no man could ever be attracted to him, but yet here he was, going even a step further.

"I lied. I think I was jealous" Arthur added as he stared at the stars.

Merlin looked at him amazed, "Jealous?"

Arthur nodded, then turned towards him "I can't explain it, but the thought of you being touched by someone else drove me crazy. If I think about you belonging to someone else someday..."

Merlin managed to smile again, "I don't belong to anyone but myself".

"Yes you do. You belong to me. You're my manservant and if anyone ever does anything to harm you, I want you to come straight to me," Arthur looked at Merlin more seriously than he had ever been before. Merlin could see he meant every word of it.

Merlin laughed a little shyly, "Sure." He answered and suddenly felt somewhat calmer. Even though it was still disturbing that Arthur considered him his, and even kissed him like that, he also felt very safe for the first time. He rolled over and leant on Arthur's chest.

Arthur looked rather surprised at first, but then smiled and placed his arm around Merlin.

Even if he was a sorcerer, which he was sure of considering all the unexplained things and the gold glowing eyes, at least he was 'his' sorcerer. And not even his father had to know about it, not about the sorcerer part or about how he felt about Merlin, it would be their little secret.

Updates:  
*Changed several dialogues; Merlin/Arthur Gwen/Arthur Lancelot/Merlin Leon/Arthur  
** Grammar fixes by my beta reader Stella :) Thank you hunnie.

*** Increased the intimacy/desire between Arthur and Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I decided to make a part 2 since the first part has become more popular than I expected __ . Thank you everyone for favoring my story, keep in mind Reviews are welcome and considered very helpful with the right criticism._

At Camelot things had mostly gone back to normal. Merlin had somehow managed to come to terms that no matter what had happened Arthur did not think any less of him. He was confused however by the sudden intimacy the prince had shown towards him. He wasn't sure how to act towards the prince now...

He sat in his room working on repairing some of Arthur's shirts, when the smell of the shirts reminded him of the kiss. He gently touched his lips remembering it a bit dreamy but quickly shook his head. 'Get a grip Merlin, you're both male he was drunk that is the only explanation for it'.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Arthur anymore either. He could not deny that the intimacy had somehow been comforting even nice for a moment. One day he was groped by a man and he felt disgusted by it and the next day Arthur's passion had overwhelmed him. 'Arthur loves Gwen does he not?' he wondered.

But then why had he kissed him like that? It had to have been a mistake... 'Arthur is not interested in men, and neither am I. And I am merely a servant but so is Gwen.' Merlin shook his head slightly 'what on earth am I even thinking, Arthur is the prince of Camelot and I am his servant that is all there is to it'

Meanwhile Lancelot and Leon are having a discussion in front of the court yard;

"We have to inform the king of what happened" Leon said in a noble tone.

Lancelot looked up "Have you lost your mind, do you have any idea what would happen to Merlin if Uther found out?"

Leon lifted his shoulders a little careless. "My loyalty is to the king, so should yours be. Not to a servant boy"

"Fine, then think of what it would do to the relationship between Uther and Arthur if something would happen to Merlin. Arthur would never forgive his father" Lancelot added more fierce he could not allow Leon to put his friend in danger. After all he owed a lot to Merlin.

But Leon kept insisting "we have to inform the king."

He turned around and wanted to make his way into the courtroom when Lancelot grabbed his arm.

"Leon, at least talk to Arthur first…we both know he drank a little too much, let's not make a bigger deal out of it then it already is"

That was the first thing Lancelot had said that made more sense to Leon as well. Now he was indeed thinking of the well being of the prince. He nodded "Fine…but if Arthur does not take his responsibility, than I'm very sorry but I will inform Uther." After that he walked away towards the prince's chambers.

Lancelot went on his way towards Merlin's room, he knocked before entering and smiled a bit. "Hey…how are you doing?" he asked.

Merlin noticed by the way he acted something was wrong. "Fine…what's going on?" he asked wanting to get straight to the point.

Lancelot sat down next to Merlin on the bed and looked at the shirts "You know we saw what happened."

Merlin nodded quietly he already suspected nothing good would come from this.

"Well sir Leon isn't taking it so well…" Lancelot added.

Merlin clamped his hands in the shirt "So what did Uther say? Am I banned from Camelot did you come to escort me out of town?" his voice sounded hurt almost desperate.

"No, no such thing" Lancelot laughed a bit "He is not telling Uther, neither am I…he went to talk to Arthur. But it might be smart to keep a bit of distance from each other"

"Fine…" Merlin answered without looking up from the shirt, his heart was still pounding heavily from the shock.

Lancelot watched him silently for a moment "What happened anyway Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and put on his goofy smile "Nothing, you know Arthur he does stupid things when he's drunk"

"So he forced himself on you?" Lancelot asked more seriously.

"No of course not! I mean...not like that." Merlin added quickly. He felt uncomfortable talking about it. After all he could not even believe himself it had actually happened.

"Okay…but remember if there's anything I can help with just let me know" Lancelot stood up and walked to the door, before leaving the room he looked back and noticed his friend was deep in thoughts. 'I wonder what it meant to him…' After that he left the room and regained his post outside the courtroom.

Meanwhile sir Leon had arrived at Arthur s chambers. He knocked "Sire, can I have a moment of your time?" He asked politely.

"Come in" Arthur answered, he was searching for a shirt to put on but wasn't able to find any clean shirts. "Damn you Merlin where the hell are my shirts!" He cursed before he noticed it was not Merlin who entered the room.

"Sir Leon, what a surprise, I was actually expecting Merlin to bring me some of my shirt back. He should have had them fixed by now."

"Yes about that Sire…about what happened in the woods" Arthur froze up for a moment…he wasn't aware that Leon had seen it. He quickly took one of the used shirts, put it on and seated himself at the table.

He had thought about it none stop since that moment, he was not sure how to face Merlin nor Gwen for that matter. He had been so certain he was in love with Gwen, but the taste of Merlin's lips still lingered in his memory and he could not put his image out of his mind. He knew he felt more strongly for Merlin that he should, that it was inappropriate but he could not help himself.

"Well sire, sir Lancelot and I are not quite understanding what happened…" he started carefully. He did not want to anger the prince but he had to make clear that it was inappropriate behaviour especially for a prince.

Arthur nodded "A misunderstanding… " he answered shortly not letting Leon notice his confusion.

"I see, so we agree that something like that cannot happen again? If your father were to find out…"

Suddenly Arthur stood up and bumped with his rush into the table, he cursed in mouth "dammit"

"You can't tell him, that's an order!" he demanded quickly as a flash of fear was seen in his eyes, he worried for Merlin's safety if his father were to find out.

Sir Leon looked up surprised at the intensity from the prince's reaction…he feared there was more behind it and that this could turn into a scandal that would cause Camelot s downfall.

"I understand that sire, but then why did you kiss that servant? You're not acting in Camelot's benefit. If this were to come out.." he continued concerned but sounding also somewhat offended. Sir Leon could not even imagine why Arthur would kiss Merlin in the first place, he found it disgusting...if it had been anyone else he would have already ratted them out to the king.

Arthur felt angry and insulted for the way he was referring to Merlin as 'that servant'. Also he was the prince of Camelot he was always acting in Camelot's benefit. He did not need a lecture from one of his knights. They were here to obey him not argue with him.

Merlin had saved his life more often than any knight. Even though he did not receive a knights training he would never leave his side. "Like I said, a misunderstanding. And I do not believe it is appropriate either for you to lecture me about my mistakes..." he firmly answered.

"Now I would recommend we keep this between us. For Camelot's benefit" he added more threatening and walked towards the door. "Now if you'd please, I have to get myself ready for the counseling"

Leon nodded and excused himself and returned to duty. With a deep frown he walked through the castle and returned to his position next to Lancelot.

Lancelot looked up "I take it things did not go so well?"

Leon just shook his head "I got orders not to discuss it any further, he explained it was just a mistake"

Lancelot looked up surprised, surely he had not expected Arthur to admit he was confused about his feeling but calling it a mistake seemed a bit harsh. 'I hope he won't say that to Merlin… 'he thought.

In the meantime in the kingdom of Cenred a surprising event was happening. The scoundrel who had nearly molested Merlin had not been alone that night. Him and his associate named Boris, they had been spying on Camelot for days before Merlin killed him. Trying to find a weak spot for king Cenred.

Boris kneed in front of Cenred "Sire, I apologize for the sudden coming back but I have news"

Cenred raised his hand waving him to stand up "What news do you bring Boris? Anything we can bring down Camelot with? Did you find their weak spot?" he asked eager to hear the news.

Boris shook his head "No sire, but we found a magician"

"A magician! What the hell do I need a magician for! I want to kill Uther Pendragon" Cenred yelled angrily.

"Well the thing is sire, the magician is in fact Arthur's servant boy...and I believe Arthur cares deeply for him." Boris added

"And why would you think that? Surely he's just another servant boy..." Cenred asked impatiently

"The servant killed Bailey Sire with magic I saw it with my own eyes, however Arthur made the investigation for his death disappear. I believe he did it to protect his servant. Perhaps he even knows about the magic from the boy, that would be treachery would it not my lord?"

Cenred smiled he liked the sound of that..."Go back to Camelot, make sure you confront Arthur with this ... delightful news" he ordered with a huge grin on his face.

Boris nodded and went on his way back to Camelot.

"Finally!" Merlin yawned and stretched he had been up all night fixing the shirts for Arthur, he had better be grateful. He dropped himself down on the bed staring at the ceiling for a moment thinking how he was going to approach Arthur. Should he ask what it had all been about? What if it really had just been a mistake? Merlin felt a slight disappointment just thinking about it. 'I can't allow myself to feel this way about another man...especially not about Arthur' He thought to himself. 'I'll just act normal pretend nothing happened...' he smiled pleased with his own decision, that would be how he would handle it surely things would be back to normal soon then.

He packed the clothes and went to the prince's chambers.

"I got your shirts" he said cheerfully as he entered the room.

Arthur was standing in front of the window watching the people at the square wearing only his trousers as he had no shirt clean in his closet. The sunlight sparkled trough the window and and lit up the pale skin on Arthur's chest.

Merlin stared at it, it reminded him immediately of the sight at the river...his cheeks became reddish and he looked away quickly. 'What on earth is wrong with me, I've seen him a hundred times like this already' Merlin cursed at himself. The same reaction as a few days ago, he couldn't understand it back then either...

"So which one would you like to put on?" Merlin asked pretending as best as he could like nothing had changed.

Arthur turned around he did not look too happy, the conversation with sir Leon had gotten on his nerves. A knight lecturing him, his servant being late why couldn't anything ever go right...

"You're late..." Arthur said as he walked towards Merlin.

Merlin just laughed a bit nervous "I'm not sure what you're getting at… "he answered and placed the shirts in the drawer.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, he noticed Merlin's nervousness around him. He smiled slightly as he felt the strong desire to hold him. To just grab him and kiss him again.

But not only was he not sure about how Merlin felt, he pretty much forced himself on him in the woods. It had been very inappropriate behavior and he would prefer to blame it on the alcohol but he could not deny a part of it felt so right...that with the constant desire which was burning inside of him.

And then there also was the other problem, Merlin was a sorcerer. Even though he had not yet realized that Arthur knew already. Arthur wondered how strong Merlin really was, was he really to be considered an enemy of Camelot? The death of the scoundrel had proven, that Merlin's powers were not to be taken too lightly.

Yet he always appeared so hopeless, so fragile and sometimes even stupid at times. Arthur would deal with the fact that Merlin possessed magic, after he found out what it actually was he really wanted from Merlin.

"Anything else you need today?" Merlin asked and smiled as he turned towards Arthur awakening him from his thoughts.

Arthur's desire had gotten too strong, when Merlin was about to leave the room all he could think about was how confused he felt and how much he just wanted Merlin to stay for a bit longer. Before Merlin was able to leave Arthur slammed the door shut in front of him. Merlin turned around surprised not understanding why Arthur would close the door so suddenly and before he could respond he felt how Arthur pressed his body between the door and his own.

Arthur's lips touched Merlin's once again, this time there was no explanation, nothing that could give him any excuse for what just happened. Arthur wasn't drunk this time.

Merlin stood frozen for a moment before he realized what was happening. He was not sure what to do and panicked pushing Arthur off of him with all his strength making the prince tumble and fall on his ass.

Arthur was stunned with the strength Merlin possessed, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

The both of them stared at each other silently before Arthur quickly apologized "I'm sorry… " the proud prince stammered realizing that was probably not the best move he had made.

'It wasn't a mistake…'Merlin thought frightened to himself.

Arthur really had strong feelings for him, now how was he supposed to respond to that? He looked down a bit guilty "me too" he softly said.

Arthur quickly dressed himself properly and passed Merlin heading outside, his mind was playing tricks on him. His heart beating so fast he could not even keep up the count…he had to talk to someone, someone who might understand what this was he was experiencing. Was he losing his mind? Had he seriously fallen for Merlin? Why on earth would he feel this attracted to another man? The questions rose in his mind as he knocked fiercely on Gwen's door.

Gwen opened the door rather disturbed not expecting to see the prince. "Arthur…what are you doing here so early?" She had not cleaned the small house just outside of town and was a little embarrassed.

Arthur was still out of breath from rushing there and Gwen could see immediately that something was troubling him a lot. "Come on in" she quickly added as she stepped away from the door deciding to let him in after all.

Arthur rushed in "I've lost my mind Gwen…" he started. He sat down and leaned his head in his hands…"I .. I can't get Merlin out of my mind".

Gwen looked up rather surprised "In what way?" she asked somewhat uncomfortable.

Arthur started rambling "When you said in our last conversation, that Merlin might have a secret…that he always only had eyes for me. I just had to know, at first I was just curious but then it became an obsession and before I knew it I tried asking him but he would not tell me anything…"

Gwen gently placed her hands on his arms stopping him from rambling…"Arthur I'm not understanding a thing, please calm down" She tried to calm him.

Arthur sighed deeply "I got drunk…and I kissed him" he said somewhat embarrassed.

At first Gwen was shocked, she did not know what to say…but after a few moments of silence she just laughed about it. "We all do stupid things when we get drunk, I'm sure Merlin understands that" she added as she poured the tea.

But Arthur remained serious "No he doesn't…because I kissed him again this morning"

Gwen poured the tea accidentally next to the cup. "O how clumsy of me…" she quickly went to get a piece of cloth to clean up the tea trying to avoid the subject any further. It was becoming quite an awkward situation, why of all people did he have to come to her with this problem. She loved him he knew that…did he not even know how much hearing this hurt her.

"You're the only person I can talk to now Gwen…" Arthur added more pleading.

Gwen turned around with a painful expression on her face, "Well you'll have to talk to him about this…find out what he feels, but what about us?" She then said as she placed her hand on Arthur's.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I just don't know at the moment" he looked up feeling guilty. But it was the only truth he could tell her right now.

Gwen sighed she could imagine this was an even bigger burden for Merlin. She remembered when she first realized she had feelings for Arthur, she had to keep it a secret at all costs.

If Arthur really was in love with Merlin, then he had an even bigger problem... after all he was the prince of Camelot he could already not be seen in love with a servant, let alone a manservant...

Arthur just sat there for almost 2 hours, Gwen wasn't sure what to tell him. She did not want him to be in love with Merlin, after all she loved him. And he had said he loved her as well, they even had plans to tell Uther. What was she supposed to believe now and how did everything change so fast still.

That evening at the dining with his father Arthur was awfully quiet.

"Is something the matter my son?" Uther asked worried.

He woke Arthur up from his worries. He was already playing the image in his mind on how Merlin would react if he told him how he truly felt.

"No, just did not sleep very well father, thank you for asking" he politely answered.

The silence during dinner continued until Arthur stood up.

"Can I be excused, I'd like to lie down a bit I'm not feeling well."

"Yes of course" Uther answered "Merlin, take care of him" he added as he nodded to Arthur.

On the way to his chamber Arthur did not say a word to Merlin, the awkward silence was quickly noticed by Merlin as well who tried to break it. "Are you alright?" he asked a little worried.

"I'll be fine" Arthur answered shortly and walked into his room. "Close the door behind you would you?" he then added more firmly.

Merlin knew that could not mean anything good…he only said that when Merlin had screwed up or Arthur had a serious problem. He nodded and did as asked.

"About this morning… " Arthur started.

"It's fine, must have been the lack of sleep" Merlin tried to interrupt him

"Would you just shut up for a moment Merlin!" Arthur said more fierce.

He sat down and sighed "Sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you" he could not find the words to describe how he was feeling. The huge brick in his throat, the dizziness from all the thinking he had been doing that day, all the questions in his head, but most of all the strongest desire he had ever felt. He stood up and walked towards Merlin.

Merlin backed up a little unsure of what Arthur was about to do, until he noticed he was standing right next to the giant king sized bed. He looked back rather worried looking for a way out, next to a bed wasn't exactly the place he wanted to be right now...

Arthur pushed him down on the bed hovering over him, making sure Merlin could not get away this time. The only way he could find of telling Merlin how he felt was by showing him...

Merlin just stared at him at first "what are you doing Arthur?" he asked in a worried voice before his lips were sealed with Arthur's.

Arthur had not been able to get Merlin's taste out of his mind, he enjoyed it. He did not care anymore if others would see this as wrong he wanted this. He wanted to show Merlin that he returned his feelings...that Merlin could safely admit how he had felt the past 2 years...

It was a different kiss from the one in the woods, more forceful, somehow hungry almost lustful. Arthur's hands strolled over Merlin's arms down to his chest, tearing the shirt open. His lips tracing down over Merlin's neck gently biting and kissing as his fingers traced over his body.

Merlin struggled, even considered using his magic but if he would he might hurt Arthur even kill him, like he had killed the other guy. And that would mean Arthur would find out about his magic. He clenched his fists and tried to pull his hands loose while turning his face away. Why was Arthur forcing him to do this…did he not even consider his position or his feelings for that matter. "Get off!" Merlin suddenly shouted very fierce.

Arthur was interrupted and surprised he looked at Merlin not sure what to say, he wanted to show Merlin how he felt about him. He wanted to show him the burning desire inside of him. That he understood how Merlin had felt hiding it all this time, but instead all he saw in Merlin's reaction was fear…now what was he supposed to do? Accept the rejection? He had never been rejected before. Everything had pointed to it that Merlin had wanted this so why was he making it so difficult?

"Why are you so frightened? Why are you struggling against me so much?" Arthur asked rather frustrated while grabbing hold of Merlin's wrists firmer.

"You're on top of me…molesting me!" Merlin answered rather freaked out. "How would you expect me to react?"

Arthur realized he was right, he was forcing himself on Merlin again... He was supposed to talk to Merlin, to find out if he felt the same? But even if he had felt the same, he probably ruined everything now.

Quickly he shrugged back and sat down embarrassed at the edge of the bed. Ashamed that he let his desires take over his common sense. "I don't get it, I thought this was what you wanted..." he paused shortly "I guess now you don't feel comfortable at all around me anymore do you?" he then asked with even more guilt in his voice.

"That's not it…well maybe a little. I don't understand you" Merlin answered as he looked down still sitting next to Arthur on the bed.

Arthur stared at him silently before continuing "I can't explain, I thought it would be easier to show you"

Merlin was a little suspicious, but he saw Arthur was just as confused as he was…Maybe something really did change between them. Even he could not completely deny he had enjoyed a part of the hunting trip this time. Merlin sighed

"Look we can't, this cannot be…if your father finds out he'll have me killed" Merlin added.

Arthur looked at him surprised. "Is that what you're worried about? My father? I'll take care of him... So it's not that you don't feel the same?" he responded sounding hopeful.

"No! Arthur you're a guy...you're the prince of Camelot." Merlin responded somewhat offended "I'm sorry, I just can't do this, I'm your servant that's all I am and will ever be!" He was very freaked out. How could Arthur think this was what he wanted...it was wrong! Merlin tried to convince himself again as he tried to think of a logical explanation for Arthur's behavior.

"I don't believe you...and I won't be rejected by just a 'servant' " Arthur responded rather fiercely as he pushed Merlin back down on the bed.

Merlin pulled his arm loose "You're confused, you love Gwen remember? You're the prince of Camelot you will need a queen not another king..."

Slowly Arthur was getting mad, all these excuses...he held Merlin down with more force.

Merlin looked up rather surprised, what was going on with Arthur why was he acting like this? "You wouldn't..." he was slowly feeling the panic rise...quickly he closed his eyes fighting back his magic as he tried to get away from Arthur. But Arthur wasn't letting him go...

Arthur was feeling very angry, not only did he feel rejected he also felt insulted and confused. He did not want to accept that Merlin did not feel the same, that he had been wrong, he felt a chemistry between them in the forest he was sure of that.

"Let me go Arthur..." Merlin answered a bit more angry as he looked at Arthur. He might be a servant but he was not some toy not even for Arthur.

"Or what...you plan on using your magic on me?" Arthur answered even more stubborn.

Merlin froze up..."what are you talking about, I don't have..."

Arthur interrupted him "Don't even try Merlin...I saw your eyes flash. You lied to me, you've been a sorcerer all this time! You just used me to get into Camelot didn't you, that was your plan!"

Merlin looked at him stunned but mostly disappointed..."You knew...how long have you known?" he turned his face down and stopped struggling. Was that what Arthur really believed? "Do you really believe I'd go through all this trouble of being your servant, that I'd let myself get so humiliated in front of the knights if any of this was planned?" He felt a stinging pain as he shouted at Arthur and his anger rose.

With a flash his eyes glowed and Arthur tumbled backwards off the bed, before Arthur could respond Merlin ran off to Gaius lab...

Arthur stayed behind a bit dazed at first, had Merlin really just used his magic against him?

Gaius who was peacefully working on some of the sleeping potions was amazed when Merlin passed him like a whirlwind. "Merlin won't you..." he started but Merlin slammed the door behind him.

Gaius put down the potions and herbs and followed Merlin, this time the door wasn't locked. He found Merlin packing... "What are you doing Merlin? Where are you going?"

"I can't stay Gaius...I had a fight with Arthur." he paused for a moment "He knows..." he then added sounding troubled. "I have to get out of Camelot for now...at least until things calm down."

Gaius walked next to Merlin and placed his hand on his arm "Merlin...what is really going on? You've been troubled ever since that hunting trip. And now this? I have a feeling you're not telling me everything" He sat down on the bed.

Merlin sighed and sat down on the bed as well "Arthur kissed me Gaius...at the hunting trip. Not just a peck on the cheek a real kiss, like men aren't supposed to kiss each other. I thought he loved Gwen but just now he said he feels the same, I don't even know what he means by that! He nearly raped me...I had to do something" he explained.

Gaius nodded "I see...so what exactly does Arthur know then?"

"He knows about my magic.." Merlin answered somewhat hesitant.

Gaius raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? How long? And how come he hasn't mentioned it then?"

Merlin raised his shoulder "He's furious, he said I had used him to get into Camelot...that I had some sort of evil plan with my magic."

Just as he said the last part the door opened, Merlin jumped up frightened. Gaius looked up serious as he noticed it was Arthur.

"Gaius could you give us a moment...this does not concern you" Arthur said still sounding upset

Gaius tried to calm him down "Sire, surely there is a misunderstanding"

"Gaius leave, that's an order" Arthur added angry and kept staring at Merlin.

Gaius looked at Merlin, he sighed worried hopefully Merlin would be okay. After that he walked outside the room.

"You listen Merlin..." Arthur started putting a smug grin on his face "As you already stated, I'm the prince of Camelot. And I won't let you reject me just like that..." then he noticed the bag on the bed.

He walked towards it and threw it off. "I'm not letting you leave, you're mine and you'll continue your work for as long as I want you to, and if you try to escape I will inform my father about your magic am I clear?"

Merlin's face had turned rather pale, he had never seen Arthur like this...a part of him was glad that Arthur wanted him to stay. But the other part feared what the consequences were going to be.

*Update: Fixed Paragraph length, grammar error.

** Update: Fixed plot length and ending to fit better to the corresponding feelings of the characters in the first part.

***Update: Fixed more grammar errors with spell check, rewritten several sentences and added more insight on how Arthur handles Merlin being a warlock.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally Chapter 3, this chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you will like it anyway. Don't forget to write me reviews :) I have also changed several parts in Chapter 1 and 2 which needed to be fitting with my 3rd chapter. I found I had lacked to express how Arthur was dealing with Merlin being a warlock next to him dealing with his other feelings for Merlin._

Arthur had not even waited for an answer he had stormed out of the room right after he had made himself clear. Going back to his room, he needed to cool down. To think what he was actually trying to achieve...Merlin was a sorcerer there was a lot more at stake now then just his pride, but if he were to give Merlin up to his father he would surely be killed. Only the thought of that hurt already, he was angry at Merlin...but he did not want him dead.

Meanwhile Gaius had entered Merlin's room again with a worried look on his face, he had heard every word the prince had shouted. He stared silently at Merlin not sure what to say, which was a first for the wise Gaius.

Merlin laughed a bit nervous about the silence "Don't worry, I'm sure it will blow over..." he tried convincing himself whilst saying it to Gaius. Who just nodded in return, he wasn't so sure about that. The look on Arthur's face when he stormed out of the room said this had just begun.

That same night, Boris, with a small group of Cenred's men, entered the realm of Camelot once again. This time they knew what they were looking for...

They laid low in one of the nearby taverns until the next morning, that was when Boris would confront Arthur with his treachery.

As soon as the early light of dawn hit the small window in Merlin's room he got up. He had not been able to get any sleep that night. Arthur's words 'you're mine for as long as I want you' would not get out of his head. Why would Arthur treat him like this, they had been together for so long by now and never had Merlin noticed any sort of affection, at least not this sort of affection. They were friends weren't they? Yet Arthur threatened his life... Even though he had risked so much keeping Arthur safe for the past 2 years.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gaius who knocked at his door "Merlin, Arthur summoned for you!" 'This early already...that can't be any good' Merlin wondered. With an uneasy feeling in his stomach he put on his trousers, shirt and neckerchief. Then he went to Arthur's room prepared for the worst.

Inside the castle only the maids and other servants were already up. The knights and Uther had not been woken up yet and Merlin was there for quite worried, what Arthur was up to?

He knocked gently before entering the room.

Arthur followed Merlin with his eyes as soon as he entered. He had not bothered to put on any decent clothing and was wearing only his sleeping trousers. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and a smug grin came over his face when he saw Merlin.

"Glad you could make it..." he added sounding rather arrogant obviously gloating over his victory.

Merlin just nodded politely "You asked for me" he tried to keep his distance afraid of how far Arthur was willing to go this time.

Arthur's grin disappeared as he noticed the unusual formality Merlin used. "I did, what's the matter scared I'll bite? Come closer..."

"I don't think that's necessary, I can hear you perfectly fine from here" Merlin protested but when he saw the anger appearing in Arthur's eyes he obediently moved over and halted in front of Arthur.

Arthur smiled "that's better..." he was going to make Merlin give into him, even if he had to drive him over the edge himself. Merlin was going to admit that he had been right...The first time in the forest, that passion did not lie.

For several moments Merlin was just standing in front of Arthur waiting for something to happen but nothing did. The prince just stared at him with this smug gloating grin of his... "So why did you ask for me?" Merlin finally asked breaking the silence.

"Just to see you, I had to make sure you got my point last night" Arthur responded as he stood up and walked past Merlin towards the closet.

Merlin just smiled a bit uneasy again "I got your point already..." he mumbled.

"You may go, fetch my breakfast and be back within the hour" Arthur commanded while waving Merlin away.

Merlin sighed he walked outside, he was relieved Arthur had not started to force himself on him again. But he also felt very confused and actually rather hurt, all this time he had thought of himself as Arthur's friend. Now he seemed to be even less then a servant, Arthur almost treated him like a lap dog. All Arthur did was gloat because of his power over him, he did not even once consider how Merlin was feeling about everything.

He walked towards the kitchen lost in thoughts when he bumped into Gwen. "Sorry" he muttered without looking up. Gwen noticed immediately Merlin was not feeling well. "Merlin? Are you alright?" she asked concerned about her friend.

However Merlin was not aware that Gwen knew about what was going on with Arthur. He could not confide in anyone, not even her. "Yea I'm fine, just a little tired. I have to get going" He answered shortly before quickly rushing through the corridor towards his room.

Gaius looked up surprised to see Merlin back so soon "How did it go?" he asked curiously.

Merlin raised his shoulders he wasn't sure. At this moment he knew nothing, he did not know what Arthur planned, what he had meant last night, or what he was thinking right now. The prince had never before been such a riddle to him.

He sat down at the wooden table in front of his breakfast, but he could not get a single bite down. His appetite was nowhere to be found, and his stomach was still filled with the same uneasy feeling.

In the meantime Gwen headed over to Arthur's chambers, she knocked gently and entered as soon as Arthur gave her permission. "Sire..." she formally bowed.

Arthur looked up surprised "what's with the formality Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed now even she had distanced herself from him.

Gwen looked up worried "I ran into Merlin...he seemed troubled. Did you manage to speak to him?"

Arthur just nodded "Yea but things didn't exactly go as planned...he claims he has no such feelings for me. However in the forest I felt it Gwen, there was a chemistry stronger than I have ever felt." He sighed "I know it's inappropriate and I know I am hurting you with this, I am so sorry for that Gwen. But I can't ignore what I'm feeling anymore..."

Gwen silently nodded, it sort of felt like he was breaking up with her...even though she had not dared to hope that she would some day be his wife. She had not expected something like this to happen... "But if he does not return your feelings, you cannot force him.."

Arthur turned around a bit annoyed "I know he feels the same, he's just...he won't admit it and I don't understand why" he added frustrated, "Also things already have been solved anyway..."

Afterward Merlin went to fetch Arthur's breakfast, he entered without knocking this time. He found Gwen arguing with Arthur "What do you mean what have you done to him Arthur? I've never seen him so upset" She asked angry raising her voice a little.

"I haven't done anything Gwen, I have merely stated his place more clear." Arthur answered sounding rather snobbish.

They stopped arguing as they noticed Merlin had entered the room.

"I got your breakfast" Merlin stated ignoring that they were clearly arguing about him. He wondered if Arthur had told Gwen about his magic...clearly Gwen knew something was going on.

As Merlin put down the food and wanted to leave the room Arthur called after him "Merlin...why don't you stay for a moment. Gwen was just leaving anyway" he said throwing a sharp look at Gwen. She looked worried at Merlin for a moment but knew she stood no chance against Arthur. So she passed Merlin whispering "good luck" before she left the room.

Merlin felt rather lost at that moment, if not even Gwen could get through to him... He stood silently next to the door.

"Come sit with me Merlin, don't just stand there..." Arthur added a bit annoyed.

"I'm fine standing" Merlin answered. His mind was still not at ease...something told him there was still more to come.

"As you wish..." Arthur sighed and started eating his breakfast. "We'll be receiving some very important guests this afternoon. Sir Vajen and lady Vivian will come to talk to father about an important peace meeting. I want you to attend to them like you attend to me...make sure they are comfortable at all costs." Arthur said firm after that he just waved "That's all you can go"

Still no explanation, no consequence from the other night... Merlin wondered what this silence before the storm was going to mean. Was Arthur going to tell Uther anyway? Had he perhaps changed his mind and lost interest in him after all.

The thought of it somehow disappointed Merlin a little. He wasn't sure why...after all he was the one who had rejected Arthur. He was the one who definitely did not want to be touched by another man. Yet it somehow hurt that Arthur would give up so easily on him.

That afternoon Arthur was at the counseling with his father when Boris showed up. He kneed down in front of Uther throwing a wicked grin towards the young prince.

"Sire...I am afraid I have bad news. In your quest against magic you have a traitor amongst you."

Uther stood up "A traitor, do you have proof of this? Who is this traitor you speak of?"

"He is your son's servant boy, I believe he is called Merlin. The boy possesses magic, I have seen it with my own eyes" Boris answered with a mean grin.

"What is it you have seen?" Uther demanded to know.

But before he could be answered Arthur stepped in "Treachery! the only traitor here is you! If Merlin were to possess magic I would have certainly noticed. I will not stand by while you make a fool out of me!" Arthur angrily said.

Merlin who also had to attend the counseling was standing in the back with Gaius, he was shocked of the sudden accusation however he was more surprised by Arthur defending him. A slight smile appeared on his face, maybe Arthur did still care about him after all.

Boris stood up "I hate to say so sire, but either your son is conspiring with the boy or he is a blinded fool!"

Uther stood up angry "You dare insult my son! Knights have this man arrested! He may think over his accusation in the dungeon for a night"

"There are sorcerer's right under your very own people Uther Pendragon you can trust no one not even your own flesh and blood!" Boris yelled as he was dragged away by the knights.

"Merlin..." Uther then suddenly called

"Father I'm telling you it's nonsense..." Arthur quickly plead but he was silenced by Uther.

"How do you respond to these charges? Do you possess magic?" Uther firmly asked while staring down at Merlin.

"Would I really pose as a servant, cleaning up after everyone if I had?" Merlin responded as he looked back at Uther.

Arthur smiled slightly, he was amazed how good a liar Merlin really was...but he was glad this time. It seemed his father believed him.

"Very well, you may get back to your work make sure everything is set for the arrival of our guests this afternoon" Uther spoke noble before he sat down again.

But there were doubts in his mind, why had Arthur responded so fierce? Could it really be his own son would protect a sorcerer? And could it indeed be that the fragile most clumsy servant of Camelot was in fact a powerful wizard?

Uther laughed a bit at the idea, certainly that would not be the case. 'A sorcerer in the midst of Camelot, now that would be a first.' he smiled gloating a little. For 20 years he had kept Camelot free of magic. Certainly this stranger had to have it wrong.

Later that afternoon Merlin was cleaning up the room next to Arthur's for the guests when Arthur entered. "I can't believe you fooled my father" he mocked a little as he stood next to the door watching Merlin for a moment. "Even Though you've had me fooled for the last 2 years as well..."

Merlin frowned but just continued cleaning the room, trying to ignore Arthur's mocking. Like he had found it easy the past two years that he couldn't tell anyone. Pretending to be something he wasn't, always being called an idiot even after saving his life.

Arthur closed the door and walked towards Merlin "You know you owe me now, I even lied to my father for you"

Merlin stood still and watched Arthur until he stood in front of him "I never asked you to..." he answered stubborn.

Arthur raised an eyebrow "seriously...you're not even going to thank me?"

Merlin laughed a bit nervous "Like that will be enough...Thank you" he mumbled a bit and wanted to continue the cleaning when Arthur grabbed his arm again. Merlin sighed he had expected something like this to happen sooner or later that day...

"You're right that isn't enough" Arthur answered sounding very serious all of a sudden.

Merlin chuckled what would Arthur come up with this time, another kiss? Maybe he'd even ask for more...Merlin shivered at the idea.

Arthur just laughed suddenly "You should see the look on your face Merlin" and started mocking him. "Have my boots cleaned, my shirts mended, the stable cleaned and our horses ready this afternoon. I feel like going for a ride together"

Merlin was relieved and just nodded when Arthur let go of his arm. The doom scenarios in his head had been playing already since this morning. But just now Arthur did not sound any different from the snobbish prince Merlin had known for the last two years.

Arthur left the room right after and continued on his way to the cell block. He had orders from his father to interrogate Boris to see what he knew, and to have him apologize for mocking his son. Arthur was gloating, even though Boris was speaking the truth, he wasn't getting away with insulting him. However Arthur didn't feel comfortable having to lie to his father so he better get rid of this guy as soon as possible.

"Open the gate" Arthur demanded and entered the prison cell. "Have you come to terms with your accusation?" he asked firmly.

Boris looked up at Arthur, he knew he had to play it well to get himself out of this situation. If Arthur really was aware of Merlin's powers he would not let him out when he stood by his accusation. "I have sire, I am very sorry...I realize I had quite a lot to drink that night. So what I might have seen could as well be a trick of the mind"

Arthur smiled he was glad the accusation solved itself.

"Very well...apology accepted. However I do ask you to return to your home and leave Camelot. Guards escort him to the gates" Arthur demanded then went back on his way up. The guests would be arriving anytime soon now and he had to attend their arrival otherwise his father would be angry.

Boris sat outside the gate and went to the tavern where the rest of Cenred's men were waiting. He ordered a pint of beer and sat down grumbling that his plan had failed. "Darn prat..."

One of the guys started laughing "I suppose things did not go as planned"

"Shut up...I'll get back at Arthur and his precious servant. The way he responded when I accused his servant of sorcery" he smirked and drank from his pint "somehow I get the feeling I'm going to enjoy tearing the two apart"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" One of the other guys asked as he picked up the conversation.

"I don't know yet...I'll find some way along the road" Boris answered annoyed he really had no clue how to get back into Camelot. The guards knew who he was and there was no way they would let him back in. Maybe he had to head back to Cenred, but that would mean he had to admit defeat...Cenred did not take too kindly to losers.

Suddenly a strange woman in a hooded cape approached him "I might have a solution for your troubles...but I need something in return"

Boris looked up how could this woman even know what his troubles were, he eyed her suspiciously and nodded outside. The two stepped out of the tavern "Speak old woman, what do you know about my troubles?

"We share a common enemy my friend, Arthur Pendragon." she laughed as she opened a box with a strange crystal in it. "Take this, it's a shape shifting crystal it will make you appear to everybody else as the person you put the spell on"

"So what is the price" Boris still asked somewhat suspicious.

"Like I said, I want Arthur" she smiled. "Alive..." she added.

Boris looked at the box he was holding, the incantation was written on it...so now he had a weird crystal he still had no idea who to pose as...

"So how can I..." he wanted to ask how to reach her but as he looked up from the box the old woman had already disappeared.

As he turned back towards the tavern he suddenly heard a carriage coming by, he turned around and saw a young blonde woman inside with an older man...he recognized her immediately as the lady Vivian. Cenred had often spoken of her beauty, however the young woman had terrible manners...for what he had heard.

But the old man was Lord Vajen, a respected knight and good friend of Uther. The perfect guy to be right now...Uther would respect whatever he had to say. And Arthur would have to abide by his father's wishes.

Quickly he spoke the enchantment with Lord Vajen's name.

He did not feel any different then before "darn woman it doesn't work" he cursed and turned back to the tavern when he noticed his reflection had changed. It had worked the crystal gave him the appearance of lord Vajen, now all he had to do was get back to Camelot and get even with Arthur...


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur could not keep his focus on the training that day, he kept thinking about Merlin. About what had happened between them...What is it he felt anyway? No matter what he did he thought of Merlin. This wasn't healthy anymore, Merlin was becoming an obsession.

"Are you alright sire?" Sir Leon asked rather worried, he had noticed quite quick that Arthur had been acting rather absent minded.

Arthur nodded "Yes I am fine" he answered shortly.

Lancelot worried as well, he walked up to Arthur as he noticed the glances from sir Leon. "Sire...perhaps you should take a break. I'm sure Leon and I will be fine with the trainees."

Arthur nodded once more, that didn't sound like a bad idea. Also the lady Vivian could arrive any moment now, he needed to take a bath and get ready.

As he walked into the castle he passed by Gaius lab, he walked inside for a moment. "Is Merlin with you?" he asked as Gaius looked up surprised.

"No, I thought he would be with you? Is something the matter?" Gaius asked putting down the potions.

Arthur walked to Merlin's room. A dreamy smile crossed his face for mere seconds as he watched him sleep. "Merlin you lazy bone servant! Get up you should have been at work hours ago already" he then shouted.

Merlin jumped up shocked. "I'm awake!" he yelled as he looked at Arthur with some disbelieving eyes. Why was Arthur in his room? "what are you doing here?" he exclaimed surprised.

"What am I doing here? You mean what are you doing? It's the middle of the day and Lady Vivian and her father will be arriving any moment now. And you are here sleeping..." Arthur answered sounding rather offended

"I'm sorry...I'll get right to it" Merlin stammered as he clumsily stumbled out of bed.

Gaius looked curiously at the two, he knew what was going on. Yet he was in no position to question the prince his motives. Silently he watched the scene feeling rather sorry for Merlin. He wished he could somehow get trough to the prince, find out what was really on his mind.

Arthur watched Merlin and slightly smiled a bit amused. He couldn't help but notice how his clumsy servant had always managed to make him smile. He always made him feel more at ease no matter how stressful the situation had become.

"Get yourself cleaned up and meet me at the front gate, we better not be late because of you Merlin" Arthur added as he walked out of Merlin's room.

As he was on his way out as he noticed Gaius glance, "what's the matter Gaius you seem troubled?" He asked slightly suspicious.

Gaius smiled slightly "It's just things seem to have become rather tense between the both of you sire. You do realize this is a dangerous game you're playing...if Uther finds out, it is not your life that will be in danger" he added the last part more serious hoping Arthur would heed his warning.

Arthur frowned, first Gwen then sir Leon now even Gaius was doubting his motives. Why did he always have to explain himself to everyone... Why could he for once not just do what he felt was right. Sometimes it simply was a curse to be the only prince of Camelot.

"It's nothing Gaius, I just stated his place more clearly. We all benefit from knowing where we stand..."

Gaius nodded "so where is it you're standing now then sire?"

The question surprised Arthur, but Gaius was right where did he stand? He wanted a position in Merlin's life which Merlin would not grant him...But he did not understand why?

Even now that Arthur knew about his magic Merlin would still not confide in him. He had even distanced himself further from the prince. Arthur had been so glad when he was holding Merlin in the woods. He had felt something so strong much stronger then anything else before.

"I'm not sure..." Arthur added slightly insecure. After that he walked out of the room, he did not want to discuss this any further.

Just as he passed the square a carriage arrived. He walked up to his father to greet the guests. Merlin followed him quickly standing behind him.

The lady Vivian stepped out of the carriage, Arthur offered her a hand. But as she stepped onto the stairs she tripped over her own dress. Arthur could just in time catch the young woman and grabbed her, making her fall into his arms.  
Lady Vivian blushed slightly "I'm so sorry" she quickly said as she got back on her feet. Arthur smiled a bit "I'm just glad you're safe" he answered noble.

Merlin watched Arthur holding the young woman and smiling. Suddenly he felt slightly angry, he felt like even more of a toy to Arthur watching the scene they made. What was with all the blushing, she just tripped...

Gwen who was standing next to Merlin because she was assigned to attend to lady Vivian's care poked Merlin slightly. Waking him up from the angry stare he was throwing at Arthur and Vivian at that moment. She noticed Merlin was rather tense...

Arthur and Uther entered the castle with Lady Vivian and Lord Vajen, Merlin and Gwen followed them as they were lead to the guest chambers. Arthur opened the door for Vivian "If there is anything you need, you can ask Gwen she will be attending to your service"

Lady Vivian looked around "Thank you it looks lovely" she answered as she seated herself in front of the mirror.

"would you prepare me a bath please? I'd like to freshen myself before the dining tonight"

"Of course" Gwen answered and bowed politely leaving the room to get water for the bath.

Arthur nodded politely as well "I will see you at the dining again then my lady" he took her hand and kissed it.

Merlin sighed, he didn't understand why this was making him feel so uncomfortable. He had been around so many woman, Arthur had always been polite to them. This wasn't any different, he looked away trying to hide the jealousy.

As Arthur turned around he noticed the look on Merlin's face, but he could not quite put it in words. He wondered what was going trough his mind, he looked somehow irritated? Could it be that he was really jealous?

He turned to Lord Vajen, "Your chambers is right next door sir, my manservant Merlin here will make sure you're comfortable"

As Arthur mentioned his name Merlin woke up from his thoughts and quickly nodded. "This way please" he politely added as he walked out of the room to the room next door. "If there is anything you need sir, let me know"  
Lord Vajen looked around pleased. "I will be fine for now, you may go"

Merlin nodded and walked out of the room again, before he could get very far though Arthur called him.

Merlin stood still and slowly turned around, what could it be this time he had already cleaned the stables, brushed the horses, done the shirts and polished the armor. There was no other chore he could think of that Arthur could want.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked

Arthur watched him for a moment he even sounded annoyed, "what's bothering you?" he asked firmly.

"Nothing sire" Merlin answered still very formal

Arthur sighed somewhat aggravated he was sure Merlin was bothered by what happened with Lady Vivian. But he would not admit anything..."all right then you can stop looking at me like I've done something wrong"

"I'm not, you can do whatever you want remember you're the prince of Camelot. I'm just the lazy servant.." Merlin snapped. Quickly after he said it he realized he had crossed the line again...Arthur could have him thrown into the stocks for a remark like that, or worse...But he refused to apologize, Arthur was using him as some sort of toy he was the one who should be apologizing.

Arthur just laughed a bit "Get back to work Merlin before I have you thrown into the stocks for that attitude" He was actually feeling rather pleased, because it just confirmed he was right. Merlin was becoming jealous.

Merlin just turned around and walked back towards his room, when he ran into Gwen who was carrying two buckets filled with water. It was obvious they were heavy "Here let me help" Merlin said smiling.

Gwen smiled back grateful "Thanks" she added as she walked next to Merlin. When they arrived at Lady Vivian's chambers Gwen took the bucket again because Merlin would not be allowed to enter the room. "Will you wait here for me for a moment? I need to talk to you" she asked.

Merlin just nodded "sure" he wasn't sure what this was about but she made it sound like something important. So he waited until Gwen was ready and came back out of the room.

It took a while before Gwen was coming back outside since she had to help the lady Vivian dress after the bath as well. Finally she left the room, she seemed surprised but happy that Merlin had waited for her this long.

"Let's go for a walk" she said as she gently touched his shoulder. Merlin nodded and followed her. "How are you holding out?" she finally asked as they walked trough an empty corridor.

Merlin looked up surprised a little confused "What do you mean? I'm fine"

Gwen shook her head "I know about you and Arthur...must be hard to keep it hidden"

Merlin smiled somewhat uncomfortable "Me and Arthur? If that's what you want to call it..."

Gwen looked at him more serious "what do you mean?"

"I don't really have a choice Gwen...he said he'll involve Uther if I don't do as he wants."

Gwen was shocked she had not imagined Arthur was willing to go that far... "That's terrible. Gosh he can be so stupid sometimes"

Merlin laughed a bit "That's what I've been trying to tell him already, worst is I don't know what it is he wants"

"He wants you Merlin..." Gwen answered she looked down and stood still leaning against the wall "I'm so sorry Merlin this is all my fault"

Merlin looked at her surprised "Don't be silly, how can this be your fault?"

"After you got molested, Arthur was upset that you had not come to him. That you would not trust him...so he came to talk to me about it. He was feeling guilty about what he had said to you, about the attractive part."

Merlin listened but he did not understand much of what she was telling him, surely this could not be her fault.

"I said something Merlin which made him change...I didn't mean it like that but it I made it sound like you were in love with him"

"What? Why would you say that?" Merlin answered shocked.

"It was an accident, I said you only had eyes on him. But I meant that you were being loyal, then I said you would do anything for him...but I didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry Merlin" She started crying...

Merlin looked at her for a moment then put his arms around her "Stop crying, It's going to be fine." He wasn't sure how but it had to be...

They sat quiet in the hallway for a couple of minutes. Merlin was thinking about everything, now it made sense when Arthur said he felt the same...but did he?  
"Why didn't he just tell me?" he finally asked.

"He probably did not know how" Gwen answered.

Merlin wasn't sure what to do or what to believe, was Gwen right? Was Arthur seriously in love with him? It made no sense, you don't treat someone you love like this right? You don't threaten their lives, surely Gwen was wrong. But if she was right, then what would that mean?

Gwen had not been completely wrong, he really was always thinking of Arthur. He would give his life for him, do anything...really anything? If that were true then why did he fight Arthur? The love for another man was forbidden, with the penalty of death. Yet watching him with Vivian, it made him feel angry was that jealousy? Slowly he started doubting, when Arthur kissed him in the forest he was scared at first, but when he gave in it sort of felt nice, safe and comfortable.

Meanwhile Boris had entered Camelot wearing his disguise. He walked the streets and entered the castle as he ran into Uther. "Ah sir Vajen, how is your stay so far? Is everything being taken care of?"

He looked up shocked at first but then realized Uther saw him as Vajen, all he had to do was not be with the real Vajen at the same place untill he had taken care of him. "Yes everything is fine old friend, thank you for having me over"

"Of course, anything for an old friend" Uther smiled "So what was it you wanted to speak with me about? Your letter spoke of a peace treat, a uniting of two kingdoms?"

Boris thought for a moment "Yes sire, my daughter what do you think of her?"

"Well she has become a fine young woman, as beautiful as her mother was. Why do you ask?" Uther asked

"If we unite our kingdoms, trough our children the future of Bolivan and Camelot will be stable for a long time. Have you considered plans for Arthur's future?"

Uther was rather surprised by the sudden proposal, but he could not deny that sir Vajen possessed many riches and he had a beautiful daughter. Arthur could consider himself very lucky with such a catch. It was an honor itself that sir Vajen thought of Arthur this highly to entrust his only daughter in his care. "Let me think about it, I will have to discuss this with Arthur but I promise you I will come back with an answer as soon as possible"

Boris nodded politely "of course, take your time." With this shape Vivian would do anything he would ask, putting the both of them together Arthur would never expect to walk into a trap.

"I will see you at the dining then my friend" Uther added before he went back towards Arthur's chambers.

Boris used the opportunity and stepped into the room with the real sir Vajen.

sir Vajen stood up amazed as he watched Boris looking exactly like him, "You're me but that can't be!" He exclaimed before Boris hit him on the head knocking him unconscious. He tied him up and shoved him under the bed. He would figure out what to do with him later. Just after he shoved the body aside there was a knocking. "Come in" he answered firmly.

Merlin walked inside "Is everything as you wish sir?" he asked politely.

Boris grinned, this was too perfect the sorcerer was his servant? "No it isn't I find the floors here rather sticky I believe they need cleaning."

Merlin looked up surprised, "they have just been cleaned sir..."

"well obviously not well enough, so go clean them again" Boris snapped at Merlin.

Merlin nodded, it was strange how sir Vajen was behaving. Why was he being so bossy and aggravated... He quickly headed to the pump to get water. As he returned Boris had already gotten rid of the real Vajen. He had locked him up in an empty storage room which was dusty and seemed like no one ever came there anymore.

"You're not the fastest servant now are you, what took you so long?" He complained as Merlin started scrubbing the floor. He walked over to Merlin, "Seriously you call that cleaning?" he said angry as he suddenly kicked Merlin in the stomach.

Merlin crawled over the floor in pain, he didn't understand what had he done wrong? He got back up and started scrubbing the floor as fast as he could. Boris just stood next to the door and grinned. He would teach this warlock a lesson...he would torture him until he would expose himself. And then Uther would have him killed...

"Don't just sit there keep cleaning, you should be ashamed to put a noble man as myself in such a dusty room" as he gave Merlin another kick this time against his ass making him tumble forward nearly landing on his nose. He could just in time land the blow on his arm causing several bruises.

"Stop kicking me!" He finally shouted angry just as Uther walked in.

"Sire...this servant has no manners, he is insulting my honor." Boris said angry to Uther.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Uther demanded to know.  
"Nothing, I'm just cleaning..." Merlin tried to talk his way out but Boris interrupted him.

"I demand you teach him some manners, otherwise I feel forced to leave Camelot at once"

Uther frowned "Arrest him" he answered as the knights grabbed Merlin. "Let him sleep the night in the dungeon, surely that will remind him of his manners"

Merlin was dragged away "But I haven't done anything!" he shouted as he was thrown into the dungeon and put in the chains.

Merlin sat sadly in the smelly dungeon, he was confused he had never done anything to sir Vajen. Why did this man hate him so much?

Hours later Arthur arrived, "release him" he demanded angry.

"We can't kings orders he stays here for the night..." The knights answered.

Arthur kneed down next to Merlin, he noticed the bruises on his arms "My god what has he done to you? I don't care what my father says I'm taking you to Gaius" He pulled the key from his ring and opened the chains. As he helped him up the knights stood up "Sire please, we have orders."

"Yes and I'm giving you different ones, he's hurt he needs treatment. If my father asks just inform him this was my doing." Arthur answered firmly as he put Merlin's arm around his neck and carried him to Gaius.

Gaius had already been worried. "Sire, Merlin...are you alright?" he asked as they entered.

"Just some bruises" Merlin answered as Arthur put him down on the bench.

"Take of your shirt let me see" Gaius demanded

Merlin hesitated he didn't feel very comfortable with Arthur around to take of his shirt.

Arthur noticed the hesitation "stop acting like such a wuss and take off the shirt" he said firm.

Merlin slowly took off the shirt, lifting his arms hurt badly which was clearly to be seen on his face. Arthur's face turned in anger as he saw the severe bruising all over his body. "Who did this to you?" he asked angry.

"I fell..." Merlin lied he had orders to make the guests comfortable at all costs. And Uther would never believe that lord Vajen had done this without a reason, surely the lord would find a way to put the blame on him again. He would land in the dungeon again...he couldn't tell Arthur because Arthur would surely tell his father.

Arthur did not believe him, another lie...He didn't understand why Merlin was lieing to him about nearly everything, first the molest, the magic and now this. Didn't he know he could trust him?

Gaius finally interrupted the both of them "Sire, I believe it's best for him to rest while I treat him. Perhaps it would be wiser for you to return later"

Arthur nodded, there wasn't much he could do here for Merlin anyway. And his father was expecting him at the dining with lady Vivian and sir Vajen. "Make sure you tend to sir Vajen before dinner, otherwise my father will be wondering where you are" Arthur demanded before he left the room. He had told his father there was no other servant available to tend to sir Vajen to get Merlin out of the dungeon.

Gaius treated the wounds on his side and arms "are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked seriously as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head slightly "I'm sorry Gaius...I have to fix this myself without any one's help."  
Gaius sighed he felt rather helpless watching the severe bruising on Merlin's body. "You're lucky you did not get any internal bleeding, that wound on your side could have killed you"

Merlin smiled slightly "I'm fine Gaius, really" he tried to reassure him seeing how worried he was.

After Gaius was done treating the wounds Merlin pulled his shirt back on and tied his neckerchief around his neck. Gladly the wounds were not seen easily under the clothes, only a few edges of the bruises came from under the sleeves. He's have to be careful with those that nobody would start asking questions.

He left the lab back towards sir Vajen's room, he knocked gently. "Come in" Boris answered and was pleasantly surprised the servant boy had returned. A grin appeared on his face..."Merlin...I didn't expect to see you back so soon, have you reconsidered your manners"

Merlin nodded "Yes my lord, I apologize for before it will not happen again. I'll make sure the room is clean after dinner"

Boris laughed a bit this was too much fun, such a powerful warlock he was yet he was depending on his mercy now. "Good, close the door and help me get dressed" he demanded as he sat down on the bed.

Merlin did as he asked he walked towards the door and closed it, then he walked towards the closet "What will you be wearing sir?" he asked politely.

"The red suede will do nicely" Boris answered knowing there was no red suede in the closet.

Merlin looked through the closet, he couldn't find the red suede...What was he supposed to do now if he would say there was none sir Vajen would think he was calling him an idiot. He pulled out another red jacket hoping that was what he had meant.

Boris frowned as Merlin tried to hand him the jacket he stood up and hit him "Do you think I'm stupid! That's not suede."

Merlin took a rather harsh blow to the head making him feel dizzy for a moment. "I'm sorry sir, I can't find it" he stammered as he stepped back afraid of another blow to the head.

Boris still looked serious "Fine this one will do then...you're really the worst servant I've ever had" he complained as he took the jacket and put it on.

Merlin looked down he was trying really hard to follow Arthur's orders to keep the guests comfortable but it seemed nothing he did would please sir Vajen. Almost as if he wanted him to fail...

After that he headed with Merlin towards the dining, Merlin was hoping he would not address his failure towards the king or Arthur. He could not allow another one of his angry outings, that would get him thrown in jail for sure...

As they walked trough the corridor they ran into Arthur who was guiding Lady Vivian to the dining room. She had quite fallen for the handsome prince and enjoyed the attention. She clanged to his arm like a newly wed.

Merlin felt slightly annoyed, here he was taking orders letting himself get beat up while he was enjoying himself with the daughter.

"Ah I see you two have already found your way to each other, a wonderful marriage it will be indeed" Boris said

"Marriage?" Arthur exclaimed surprised he wasn't told about any marriage, he looked at Vivian who obviously didn't know but seemed very pleased with the idea.

"Wonderful, I couldn't ask for a better husband. Thank you father" she answered as she gave Boris a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait a minute, what marriage?" Arthur demanded to know

"Your father has not informed you yet? To unite our kingdoms, this way Camelot will become not only the strongest but the richest city as well. We can do so many things together my boy, try to imagine a kingdom where poor does not exist"

Arthur threw a slight look at Merlin, he seemed so neutral not bothered by it at all...he felt somewhat disappointed. But then what was he expecting for Merlin to make a fuss? He couldn't do that he was merely a servant. He nodded "That does indeed sound...very pleasant" he answered hesitant.

Boris noticed the look he was giving Merlin, he had been right Arthur did care deeply for his servant. Maybe even deeper than he had first believed...the perfect leverage to bring Camelot down he thought grinning.

"Well I'm sure we'll discuss it over dinner" As he walked in with Vivian and Arthur. Merlin just followed and stood on his place. 'Marriage...' it rang trough his head, the word felt almost like a curse at that moment. Just today Gwen told him Arthur loved him, now he was getting married. It all just didn't make any sense. He suddenly felt rather sad, somehow even abandoned.

During dinner Uther made very clear that the marriage was important to Camelot. That it was Arthur's duty to think of his people...but Arthur just stared at Merlin. Who was silently staring at the floor wondering why he felt so hurt by all this.

Arthur wondered what Merlin was thinking, he was barely hearing what his father was saying. Sure it could be in the benefit of Camelot and he wanted to be a good prince and make his father proud. But marrying Vivian could mean he would never see Merlin again...But what could he do if his father wanted him to marry Vivian he couldn't say no.

"Yes father" he finally answered with a deep sigh. Vivian smiled she was happy with the decision, a handsome and wealthy prince. Arthur was quite the catch, a lot better then she had hoped for. She always knew she would have to marry for the benefit of her kingdom, but she imagined it would be to an old powerful king.

Merlin woke up from his thoughts when he heard Arthur's voice, he was agreeing to it...so that was it. Whatever had been between them was over now...the same uneasy feeling he had before crept upon him and he could barely fight back the tears. He felt confused and lost, how could this be his destiny...why would he have such a cruel destiny he never had done anyone harm.

He noticed Sir Vajen staring at him with a huge smile, why was he looking at him like that...

Boris had noticed the painful expression on Merlin's face, finally he had found his weak spot...Arthur Pendragon.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dinner Arthur stayed behind with his father as Gwen guided the lady Vivian back to her chambers.

"I'm so happy with my father's decision, Arthur is such a gentleman. However I can't help but notice there isn't much chemistry between us. What do you say ...Gwen was it right?"

Gwen nodded "Yes my lady, and I wouldn't know. Perhaps it will have to grow?"

Vivian shook her head slightly "No I don't think so...I suppose it will be a loveless marriage. But it could always have been worse, do you know if he already loves someone?"

Gwen stayed silent for a moment, she wasn't sure weather to tell the truth or not...but what use would telling her do. She was happy she had such a great catch, who could blame her. But her mind wandered of to what would be going trough Arthur's head. How could he let this happen?

"Gwen?" Lady Vivian asked again

"I'm sorry my lady I do not know, I do not tend to the prince your father's servant does. Merlin is..." She suddenly stopped as she realized her asking Merlin questions could end in another disaster. After all she still wasn't sure how Merlin felt about Arthur.

"Merlin is what?" Vivian asked curiously?

"He's Arthur's servant, but at the moment he attends to your father"

"I see, so who attends to Arthur now then?

"I'm not sure..." Gwen answered hesitant. She wondered the same thing, why would Arthur send Merlin off to take care of someone else unless things had escalated?

Merlin guided Boris back to the chambers.

"You seem a little absent Merlin." Boris said as they entered the room. He walked proudly around the place like he already owned it, his plan was going perfectly...

Merlin was indeed rather absent minded, he couldn't help but wonder how things would go further. How could this be his destiny?

Suddenly he received a brutal bash to the head making him slam into the wall and falling to his knees. He grabbed his head as a loud ringing tone overwhelmed him, he hadn't even seen it coming.

"I am speaking to you servant! Aren't your orders to make me comfortable? Well you're doing a terrible job. Perhaps I should speak to Uther to have you replaced"

"No please, I'm sorry..." Merlin pleaded as he crawled back up. His head still felt like it was spinning and his vision blurred.

"this is the second chance you've had already, you can't do anything right can you?" Boris cursed at Merlin as he grabbed the wooden broom. With a even harder blow he hit Merlin with the stick on his back.

Merlin shouted in pain as he leaned against the wall blocking the blows higher towards his face with his arms.

Boris grinned wickedly as the stick slammed over the young warlocks back...he would make him pay for killing his friend. He would beat the magic right out of him...

But no matter how many times Boris hit him, Merlin fought back his magic...he couldn't let it take control over him and kill another man.  
"Please, I'll do anything just stop hitting me!" he pleaded as he fell down onto his knees exhausted from the fighting.

Boris grinned 'not so powerful now are you...' he thought to himself.  
"Get up" he demanded as he threw the stick aside. Obviously beating him wasn't going to help, he nearly beat him to death and he still would not reveal his magic.  
"Get out of my sight...and make sure you're on time tomorrow" he said angrily.

Merlin quickly crawled up and dragged himself out of the room, his knees felt weak, his arms hurt and his back it felt like it was burning. As he walked down the stairs Arthur was waiting for him below. "Merlin..." he started as he watched him come downstairs.

"Sire..." Merlin formally addressed him keeping himself standing with the last of his strength.

"Walk with me Merlin would you?" Arthur added as he walked towards the exit.

Merlin however knew he would nearly make it to Gaius, he couldn't go for a walk. Neither could he expose to Arthur what was going on...Not until he had proof of his accusation.

As Arthur turned around he realized Merlin wasn't there anymore...he stood silently and wondered why Merlin was avoiding him. He had not done anything to him lately. In fact he had tried to behave as normal as possible towards him, but instead it felt like he was slipping away. Perhaps he had ruined his chances...and this marriage? Would it put an end to his suffering? It seemed obvious that Merlin had no desire to be around him much longer...

Merlin watched Arthur stand there from around a corner, he had not managed to get far. He slowly leaned against the wall and dropped himself to the floor. He clinched his eyes with pain, fighting back the tears... how much he wished he could tell him now, but in fact it were his orders to do whatever needed to keep sir Vajen comfortable.

He crawled back up and stumbled into Gaius lab just before crashing onto the floor. Gaius jumped up "Merlin!" he shouted as he kneed down next to him. He immediately saw the bruising had become heavier. He lifted the boy up and put him on his bed...who ever was doing this to him had a lot of rage.

He quickly took a creme as he lifted Merlin's shirt he was even more shocked, the markings on his back were extremely severe. Several ribs had to have been broken. It was a miracle Merlin had even made it back here...Most people would have collapsed half way already.

He quickly took some water cooling the wounds making Merlin squirm and moan in pain. "My poor boy..." Gaius sighed as he watched Merlin fight again against his magic while dealing with the pain. Ever since that incident his magic had started to act on it's own, like a instinct wanting to protect Merlin. However it made life only more difficult for the young warlock.

After several hours Merlin had finally fallen asleep, Gaius had treated most of the wounds and watched him painfully wondering why someone would want to torture him like this. And why Merlin refused to tell who this person was, surely it must be someone rather powerful if Merlin could not even tell him who it was.

The next morning Merlin got up and put his shirt back on as Gaius walked in. "You can't work like that Merlin, you need to rest"

Merlin shook his head "I'm fine, just a few bruises that's all"

Gaius frowned "Just a few bruises? Merlin your lungs were nearly punctured by your own ribs...if this does not stop I'm afraid whoever is doing this to you will be your death"

Merlin sighed, he felt like he did not have a choice. He needed to find proof somehow, but for that he first needed to find out why sir Vajen was beating him. "I'll be more careful Gaius...but I can't tell you, not yet."

Gaius watched Merlin for a while with worried eyes, then nodded reluctantly.

Merlin finally went on his way, as he passed the square he saw Arthur with Vivian. They seemed awfully close...again Merlin felt this angry feeling. He wondered though what Arthur had wanted last night. He tried to get past without getting noticed but unfortunately Arthur saw him. They stared at each other for a moment...

Merlin wondered what was going through Arthur's head. Surely he was getting ready for the big day, the wedding would take place in less then a week.

The same thing went through Arthur's head at that moment, but he wasn't wondering about the wedding instead he wanted to know what Merlin was feeling. Ever since the wedding was announced he had not been able to see Merlin again, not alone at least. He was too busy taking care of sir Vajen...

Merlin passed them and went inside the castle carrying sir Vajen's breakfast. He gently knocked as he entered the room. It was empty it seemed sir Vajen had already gotten up earlier. Which would probably mean he was late...

Suddenly the door opened and Boris walked in, he was surprised to find Merlin there. "What are you doing here?" He asked angry

"I brought you your breakfast" Merlin quickly replied and wanted to leave the room. But as soon as he tried to pass Boris stopped him. "Breakfast...right"

Boris smiled as he saw the worried look on his face, but he had no intention on beating him again.

By now the glances between them had made it more then clear to him how Arthur felt about his servant...Even though they did not speak much there was not a moment their eyes would not meet. During the dining it was obvious, there was so much more between them...and Uther the fool did not even realize his son was in love with a servant. Boris grinned about the thought bringing down Uther would be easy once they had Arthur.

He had been consulting earlier with the witch who gave him the crystal. She demanded he would bring her Arthur and Merlin was the perfect bait.

Arthur let Gwen take care of the lady Vivian and walked back inside. He had a counseling in a few hours to attend. But he was hoping he could perhaps speak to Merlin before that, everything was going so fast everyone around him seemed busy with the wedding. Yet he had not been able to sleep anymore, he could not stop wondering about what was going on with Merlin why was he avoiding him?

As he walked through the corridor he spotted Merlin with sir Vajen. The reach was too far for him to hear what they were saying but he didn't like what he saw one bit.

Boris had Merlin pinned down against the wall as he leaned over him. If violence did not expose him perhaps 'persuasion' did. "You don't want to disappoint Arthur now do you" he whispered as he closed in on Merlin.

Merlin chuckled...this situation was too familiar, why would he be disappointing Arthur? He shook his head slightly and stood frozen to the floor. Praying that this man was not about to do what he feared most.

Boris smiled pleased, if it worked for Bailey then surely it would work for him as well. He had seen the fierce reaction back then from the warlock after Bailey touched him...Slowly he slid his hand over Merlin's leg.

Arthur frowned as he watched them. He felt furious, why wasn't Merlin pushing him away? He had pushed Arthur away for less...what was sir Vajen even thinking coming on to Merlin like this...

Merlin pressed both hands against his chest, closing his eyes quickly as he felt his magic burning inside...He had to stop this but how? Shivers went trough his spine as he felt the breath in his neck, his hand sliding further up...the panic began to rise. "Stop it" he whispered his voice showing more of the panic than he had wanted. 'Arthur...' he begged in his mind. As he realized how much he depended on him and wanted him to save him from all this.

Suddenly Arthur cleared his throat making Boris back up quickly. "Sire..."  
But Arthur only had eyes on Merlin, "If you don't mind...I'd like a word with my servant...alone!" Arthur added sounding extremely angry.

Boris nodded and bowed as he quickly left, he had not noticed the prince standing there...how much had he seen? He could ruin the whole plan.

Arthur walked towards his chambers as Merlin quietly followed. He felt so grateful that Arthur had saved him, he had already feared the worst. Arthur closed the door behind them after Merlin entered the room. He stood silently in the room facing the window...

Merlin watched him and realized he was troubled, "What's on your mind?" he carefully asked.

Arthur felt this question was very upsetting since Merlin should actually know what was on his mind. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked angry as he turned around towards Merlin.

Merlin looked down rather ashamed...he had wanted to stop him but he did not know how. "How?"

"I don't know...I don't care, anyway, maybe you should have used your magic! You used it when I came onto you!" Arthur took a few steps towards Merlin pushing him with his back against the wall.

Merlin clinched in pain, his back was still filled with wounds. "I never meant to..." he pleaded as he realized how this looked by now.

"What on earth are you thinking Merlin? You can't just go on and seduce a noble man for your own purposes. I should have you arrested for this, if anyone else had seen you two together you'd be dead by now" Arthur continued as his anger grew.

"What? No I wasn't ... " Merlin was shocked how could Arthur even think that Merlin had wanted that old man to come onto him.

"Stop lieing to me! I've had it with your lies and tricks...don't you have any honor or pride at all?" Arthur shouted at him. He felt so betrayed, it was his pride which was hurt...Merlin had chosen an old man over him. Suddenly before he realized it himself he punched Merlin in the face.

Merlin stood frozen to the floor, the cheek Arthur punched him on was burning with pain. The small trust that Merlin still had in Arthur shattered...Arthur had done many things to him, but never had he been violent towards him. That just wasn't Arthur...

Arthur backed up shocked by his own reaction "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he stammered as he turned towards the window again. "Maybe it really is better if you leave Camelot."

Merlin looked up even more shocked...a hit he could take but was Arthur seriously sending him away? "No! You don't understand" he quickly pleaded.

"Get out Merlin! I never want to see you again!" Arthur shouted as he turned around angry.

Merlin saw the tears falling over his cheeks. Why wouldn't he listen to him? Why couldn't he get trough to him..."But Arthur..." he tried again feeling how the tears burned in his eyes.

"How could you betray me like that Merlin?" Arthur said as he stormed forward slamming Merlin against the wall once again.

Merlin squirmed in pain feeling the wounds on his back tearing open, his magic once again burning inside of him. But he couldn't let it win, he would hurt Arthur... "But I haven't..." he tried to interrupt Arthur.

Merlin couldn't believe what Arthur was saying, betray him? He was the one getting married, and here he was blaming him for being molested...If he cared so much for him than why did he even give him those orders.

"If it had been a woman, I perhaps could understand but he's a man Merlin! An old man!" Arthur shouted at Merlin in frustration holding his neckerchief. Ready to launch another punch...

Merlin stared at him for a moment "I was just following orders...like you told me to" he finally let out. As he closed his eyes expecting Arthur to punch him again.

Arthur fell silent ..orders? He couldn't remember having said anything that would lead to this. "What orders? What are you talking about?"

"You told me to do whatever was needed to make the guests comfortable...what was I supposed to do disobey you?" Merlin pleaded

"I didn't mean you had to go out and behave like a whore!" Arthur said angry as he let go of Merlin turning around pacing a bit as he grabbed his hair. He just couldn't believe it...

Merlin clenched his fists "Well perhaps if you had not been such a clotpole you could have seen I wasn't exactly enjoying it either!"

"You can't speak to me like that!" Arthur shouted as he pushed Merlin against the wall again wanting to hit him once more. But before he landed a blow Merlin already clinched with pain.

Arthur looked surprised, he had not even touched him yet surely that had not been his doing. As Merlin fell down onto his knees, Arthur noticed there was blood on the wall where Merlin had just been standing. "Merlin!" he shouted as he quickly kneed down next to him.

The slamming into the wall had opened up several of the wounds on his back and the already bruised rib had gotten a severe blow as well. Merlin felt his vision slowly going black...

Arthur freaked out, what had he done? He called for Merlin but he was not moving anymore, quickly he lifted Merlin into his arms. "Hold on Merlin..." He carried him to Gaius.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as Arthur put Merlin down onto the bed. "I don't know he just collapsed" Arthur answered and looked at Merlin...if he were to die now the last thing they had done was fight. Merlin never would know how much he really cared for him.

"Hold him up sire...we need to take of his shirt" Arthur nodded and lifted Merlin into his arms as Gaius took off the shirt. Both of them were shocked there was blood all over his back... "My god...I swear I did not do this Gaius." Arthur added

Gaius shook his head "I know you didn't sire, Merlin has had severe bruising and wounds like this for a few days now. I tried to ask him who was doing this to him, but he would not tell me"

Arthur frowned the only one near Merlin lately had been sir Vajen, but why would he abuse Merlin. This afternoon it seemed more like he was coming onto him...'what if Merlin was right...what if sir Vajen was giving him orders to let him touch him. '

Twice in less then a month time, this couldn't be any coincidence..."I think I know who..." Arthur said angry."And he's going to pay for this...I don't care whether he's a noble or not. He won't get way with this"

"A noble? You mean to say that someone inside the castle has been attacking Merlin?"

"It has to be sir Vajen...he's the only one near Merlin the last few days. This morning he..." Arthur stopped he didn't know how to explain that he had not believed Merlin. He felt a terrible guilt as he looked down ashamed.

Gaius put his hand on his shoulder "I'm sure he understands sire..."

Arthur was surprised by the gentle understanding Gaius was showing him, especially after it was his fault Merlin had gotten hurt. "Why didn't he tell me? Or use his magic to protect himself?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow "Sire...Merlin would never use his magic for his own benefit. The only reasons he's used his magic was to save you"

Arthur felt the tears burning in his eyes "And I used it against him...I used my status to force him"

Gaius gently padded him on the shoulder. He silently treated Merlin's wounds as Arthur sat next to the bed. His head buried in his hands...how was he ever going to make up for this? His father would never believe this was the work of a noble man...that sir Vajen had planned all this. Perhaps even the marriage had been part of his plan to get Arthur away from Merlin, but why? Why was he after Merlin?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **"****Their Little Secret" Slash Merlin/Arthur (canon) M **

Category: Slash(canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin / Arthur  
Rating/Warnings: Mild violence and mature themes. Rated M to be sure.  
Summary: Merlin is confronted with Arthur's unexpected feelings, after he struggles to deal with his own magical issues. When Arthur does not want to take no for an answer he finds out about Merlin's secret. He abuses his position to try and win Merlin over.

Labelled :Angst / Romance

That night Arthur stayed at Merlin's bedside, filled with guilt.

How could he not have seen what Merlin was going through all because of his orders?

He gently stroke over Merlin's hand as he watched his pale face, praying for him to open his eyes.

Those eyes, ever failing to give off that sparkle, except recently, when they were filled with fear instead, every time he was around him; why was it Merlin feared him so? It could not be because of his magic; Arthur had not condemned him for it. Neither had he accepted it though. It was an endless struggle in his mind, trying to find out what was right.

Gaius entered the room then, with a swish of his worn out robes, "How is he, sire?"  
Arthur shook his head in an almost sad motion. "No improvement, Gaius. He still has not moved or opened his eyes."

Gaius saw the pained and guilt filled expression shadowing the Prince's features and realized he must care deeply for Merlin.

"Patience, sire. I'm sure he'll be fine, Merlin is a lot stronger than he looks"

Arthur chuckled at his remark, in many ways that was true. He was just too blind to see it previously.

The following morning, Uther headed towards Arthur's chambers to discuss some wedding matters when he was surprised by an empty room.

"Guards! Where is my son?" He commanded.

The guards shrugged, having no idea where Arthur was since he had not returned to his room last night.

Uther strode worried and furiously through the castle to Gaius' lab.

"Gaius! Have you seen- " Uther had begun. He immediately halted as he saw Arthur sitting at Merlin's bedside.

"Good God, what happened?"

Uther walked over towards Arthur and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Arthur could feel the urge inside him to shout, to scream in anger, to tell his father about Sir Vajen but he knew he had no proof. And without proof his father would never believe him.

The guilt ate at him inside, slowly, bit by bit, his stomach knotted, twisting and turning as he thought of what to say. But instead, only tears shimmered in his eyes, his throat tightening hotly, unable to utter a single word.

At that moment Gaius walked inside with some fresh herbs, "Sire?"

Uther turned to Gaius, "Why was I not informed that the boy had been injured?"

Gaius frowned, "He collapsed during work yesterday and Arthur brought him to me. I have tended to his health ever since. He is very weak, sire, he must not be left alone so I asked Arthur to watch over him while I gathered more herbs."

Uther nodded, "I see."

"I would have come to you as soon as I had given him the medicine, sire," Gaius added.

Uther placed a hand on Gaius shoulder, "It's forgiven Gaius, tend to your boy. If there is anything you need let me know."

"I would like to ask you sire, if I could borrow Prince Arthur for just a little longer? I know he has duties to attend to, however, it is said people in a coma react to what is most dear to them."

Uther 's brow furrowed. He did not like the idea of his son tending to a servant but he also knew what the boy meant to his old friend and Merlin had always been most loyal to Arthur.

He nodded dismissively, "He can stay until the afternoon, we still have many things for the wedding to attend to."

Gaius nodded gratefully, taking in the relived expression on Arthur's face.

After wards, Uther gave a comforting nod to his son and headed back to his court. In his eyes, he had much more import matters to tend to.

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur started as he turned back towards Merlin.

"It is in Merlin's best interest that you are here sire, however, I would appreciate it if you could enlighten me. What has been going on between the two of you lately?"

Arthur sighed; he wasn't sure how to explain. He was afraid Gaius would dismiss the idea just like his father would, that he was in love with another man - a servant even, at that.

They sat in silence for several minutes and Gaius waited patiently for the prince to gather his courage.

"All this time Gaius… he has been by my side." Arthur paused, his voice trembling, "He appeared out of nowhere. He didn't even know who I was - the first person ever to stand up to me. Back then I felt something already but I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

He sucked in a breath, fighting the tears that were welling up quickly in his eyes.

"I knew he was special, I could feel it. I just could not figure out why. And then he went and saved my life. But by now, I am yet only beginning to understand how often he must have saved my life."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Gaius' wizened face. He hoped Merlin would be able to hear the sincerity pouring out of Arthur right now, for Arthur would never be strong enough to tell Merlin himself. Ever since he was young, he was taught emotions were a sign of weakness. That they had to be hidden at all costs.

"The branches that so conveniently broke, and the spears that suddenly appeared - the swords that dropped. I am guessing there are many more 'incidents' of which I could not explain. That was Merlin watching over me, "Arthur's jaw tightened. "Tell me Gaius. What of the light that guided me back in that cave?"

Gaius only nodded silently. Without a word, Arthur understood. Even in a near death state, Merlin was still watching over him, guiding him with all his strength.

"He is a sorcerer," Arthur finally said in a bare audible voice, the fear and apprehension obvious in his unsteady tone.

Gaius stood up and walked over to Arthur, "Magic… is not necessarily a force of evil, sire. Though your father would have you believe that. I respect Uther and I understand his fear, but I do not support his beliefs."

Arthur looked up, obvious disbelief written all over his face, "So you knew? All this time?"

"When Merlin first arrived, sire, your life was not the only one he saved."

Arthur snorted. He supposed he should have expected that already. That Merlin was so much more than he had ever given him credit for.

"I could not bear to lose him Gaius. He means so much more to me than he will ever understand."

Gaius smiled gently and sat down next to the prince, "Oh he knows sire. He knows how much you need him."

Arthur shook his head, "That is not what I mean, Gaius."

Gaius looked up, confusion spreading across his face, "I don't understand what you mean, sire."

Arthur hesitated, unsure of how to express what he felt. Then, as he was about to utter some nonsensical jumble of words, he felt a slight twitch from the hand he was holding and the sound of Merlin groaning in pain filled the room.

"Merlin?" Arthur and Gaius exclaimed at the same time.

The servant boy blinked his eyes open slowly and turned to face the two men staring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked in his goofy tone.

Arthur laughed in relief and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Merlin. The sudden pressure on his wounds caused him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry..." Arthur apologised, realising he completely forgot about Merlin's injuries.

Gaius embraced the young man, albeit much more carefully, avoiding of the wounds and severe bruises that marred his body but he was grateful that Merlin had finally woken up, having not told Arthur how critical the situation really had been. Merlin had severe internal bleeding and it had probably been because of his magical abilities that he had survived this at all.

Gaius smiled, "I will go and inform Uther"

"No you can't!" Merlin quickly added and tried to get up causing him to only collapse back in pain.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur cursed automatically in shock, but as soon as he said it he felt guilty. "I meant...be careful"

Merlin looked somewhat surprised and confused at the guilt ridden Arthur. Then he smiled "I'm fine, sire"

Arthur grumbled a little in mouth as Merlin addressed him so formally.

"You can't tell Uther what happened..." Merlin stated worried.

Gaius nodded in agreement, "I know Merlin, I was going to inform the king you've woken. He was here earlier and was concerned for your well being."

Merlin was even more surprised by that, since when did Uther care about the life of a servant?

Gaius left the lab, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone, a very awkward and pregnant silence between them...

"I'm sorry Merlin..."

Arthur mumbled looking down, he could not face him.

Merlin looked at Arthur, not sure what to say. He wanted to say he was forgiven, that he never blamed Arthur but part of him did.

Part of him was even angry at Arthur, first abusing him, then making him feel like he was nothing.

"Why Arthur?" Merlin slowly let out, clenching his fists into the blanket that was covering him.

"Because I'm an idiot." Arthur answered.

The corners of Merlin's mouth curved up into a faint smile at the irony of his statement, "I meant, why are you sorry? You've treated me like I'm a fool for years now. Now you find out I'm a sorcerer and you're suddenly sorry?"

Arthur was stunned by Merlin's reaction. The anger was obvious in his answer, Arthur felt as if someone just ripped his heart out of his chest; Merlin hated him.

"You're right Merlin, I have not treated you like you deserved. But you are wrong as well, I am not sorry because I found out you're a sorcerer. I am merely sorry, that I took so long to realise what you mean to me."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, seeing the sincerity of the pain in his expression, the tears trickling down his cheeks.  
"Arthur..." he whispered. Watching Arthur cry made him feel like he was burning inside.

Arthur faced Merlin, gathering all his courage, "I could not bear loosing you, Merlin."

They stared at each other in silence but Merlin could not find the words to react to Arthur's feelings. His magic raged inside him like a caged animal. Emotions running wild through his mind.  
Anger, pain, fury. But also relief and love.

Finally, Arthur stood up, "My father expects me to attend to the counsel to make preparations for the wedding."

Reality hit hard as Arthur spoke of the wedding and Merlin looked down, pained, the confusion setting in. Why was he so against this wedding? Had he not rejected Arthur himself? By now things could get back to normal, they could be friends again.

"But I have something different to take care of first," Arthur added and left the room without any further explanation.

Merlin stayed behind puzzled for a moment. But then it hit him, he realized Arthur knew who had wounded him.

'Prat... He wouldn't," Merlin cursed, trying to get up but the wounds were still too severe.

Gaius entered the room again surprised to find Merlin alone; "Where is Arthur?" he asked.

"I think he's gone to Sir Vajen. He said he had something to take care of first"

Gaius raised his eyebrow, "You don't think he would attack him?"

Merlin shook his head, " I'm not sure Gaius, I have to go after him..."

"You can't, Merlin. You're wounded."

Merlin looked at Gaius with desperation, Gaius understood that Merlin was about to use his magic to heal himself. But such sudden healing would raise suspicion and put him in a very difficult position. Not even Gaius would be able to explain such a remarkable recovery.

Still, Merlin's eyes glowed fiercely and Gaius watched the wounds disappear from Merlin's body. Powerful magic indeed. He realised Merlin's magic had grown more than he had imagined in the last few years.

"Just be careful, Merlin, Sir Vajen is a noble man. If he turns the situation against you, I fear not even Arthur will be able to save you" Gaius warned him.

Merlin quickly made his way through the castle towards Sir Vajen's room. Worried that Arthur might already be there, he entered the room.

Boris turned, surprised to see the boy entering. He had been informed by the king that he would not return any time soon because he had been attacked. "Merlin, such a surprise! I see you're feeling better."

Merlin froze, Arthur wasn't there. Again, he was alone with this man. "I was… uh, looking for Prince Arthur."

"Now now, why would the prince be here? He is probably with my daughter, taking care of the wedding but since you're here Merlin…"

Merlin wanted to turn around and run, the panic rose inside him. Screaming voices in his head telling him to get out of there. "Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"There is … something you could help me with. You see, there is this loose thread on my shirt. I was wondering if you could… mend it?"

Merlin hesitated. He wasn't feeling comfortable with getting close to that man again, especially not after what he tried last time. "I'm sure one of the seamstresses could do a much better job."

"Ahh, but it's just this little thread, I wouldn't want to bother them with it. Not when you're here already."

Merlin chuckled nervously, "I guess I could take a look at it"

He walked towards him; as he bent over to look for the thread, he could feel his hands sliding over his leg again. Quickly he backed up.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

Boris stood up from the bed slowly. Merlin stepped back.

"I thought you would like a little appreciation," The undeniably menacing tone in Boris' voice.

"That's really not necessary sir, I'm fine..." Merlin tried while he stepped back and turned to leave the room. But before he could, Boris grabbed his arm, pulling the servant towards him and twisting his arm behind his back.

He slowly moved the tunic up and grinned, "That's a remarkable recovery, Merlin."

Merlin struggled fiercely.

"Let go of me!" He shouted. But Boris had already dismissed the guards earlier so there was no one to respond to his cries for help.

"You know, Merlin? You killed my lover, so I've had to do without intimacy for a while now. Maybe you'd like to make up for that? Or perhaps you'd rather use your magic to kill me? But how would you explain that to Uther? I'm quite certain if you tried to kill, or even harm me, not even Prince Arthur could save you. I made sure, that you were the only one to be allowed in here."

Merlin's eyes widened in fear, the realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks - this wasn't Sir Vajen; this was another one of the scoundrels who had attacked him that night! But how could he appear like Sir Vajen? And at that moment, as if answering his question, he noticed something. Something clear, strung from a piece of cord around his neck - a crystal, hanging in the centre of Sir Vajen's chest. Merlin's eyes widened as realisation struck him like a blow to the face.  
If he could destroy that crystal, this man would have no disguise. Uther would see him for who he was and no longer believe any of his lies.

Boris grinned, forcing Merlin face down onto the bed, holding his arms behind his back. A piercing pain shot through Merlin's shoulder, but the fear growing inside him of what was about to happen was so much worse. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, he did not even know Merlin was already back up again so he could in no way even suspect that Merlin was in trouble right now.

"Nobody will save you this time," Boris reminded him once more as he started pulling at Merlin's trousers keeping the servant's face pressed into the bed sheets..

Merlin kicked wildly around him as much as he could, but Boris his brute strength was several times larger than Merlin's lanky frame. There was no other option but to use his magic, but this had to be a trap. Surely this guy had to have set up a way to make sure Uther would be able to see it if he would use magic.

Merlin's head jerked as he heard footsteps out on the hallway head their way. Guards, Merlin was hoping, hearing the halberd clicking on the hallway floors as they walked.

There was a fierce knocking on the door and Boris quickly let go of Merlin. And there, as if an angel sent from the heavens above, was Arthur standing in the doorway, looking as if he'd just been slapped in the face and for a moment he fell silent. Stunned that Merlin was in the room, worse even he was on the bed. Sir Vajen on top of him.

"You piece of..." Arthur shouted, advancing towards the great brute, "If you ever touch Merlin again I swear I will feed your genitals to the dogs!" With that, he swung his fist, a vicious right hook slamming into Sir Vajen's left cheek.

Arthur grabbed Merlin from the bed, pulling him behind him, "I will make sure my father will hear about this. You may be a noble man but while you are a guest in Camelot, you will abide by our laws, especially in my own castle. I will not have you treating my servant as your personal means of satisfaction."

Arthur turned around and stormed towards the door, Merlin quickly following him. The prince stopped abruptly in the doorway, Merlin almost crashing into him, "And you can forget about me marrying your daughter. I will have no part in uniting Camelot with a kingdom with such low standards."

Merlin let a smile creep onto his face.  
"Arrest him!" Arthur ordered, and the guards immediately took hold of one of each of Sir Vajen's arms and dragged him to the dungeons.

With that taken care of, Arthur and Merlin headed back towards the Prince's chambers. As Arthur closed the door behind him, he turned to look at Merlin. Properly now, "What happened?" Arthur looked him up and down, "They're gone!"

"I was worried you had gone to Sir Vajen…. so I followed you."

"Yes, that part I got, Merlin you really are an idiot sometimes! What if I had not arrived just now? Do you have any idea what he would have done to you?!"

Arthur's lowered his voice," He would have ... had you, Merlin."

Merlin looked down, somewhat ashamed, he was aware of that. The risk of exposing his magic was too vast; he would have had no other choice but to let it happen.

"Merlin I..." Arthur paced trough the room and sat down at the bed burying his head in his hands "I could not live with myself, if that had ever happened to you"

Merlin stayed silent, he was glad it had not come to that. But he also felt confused. Just after the hunting trip Arthur had nearly stripped him of his virtue himself. He wasn't sure if he should even be grateful. Arthur spoke of the man as if it was a sin, yet being a sin, he himself was taking part in.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled into Arthur's embrace, Arthur sealing his lips over Merlin's. For a moment he hesitated, but it felt so desperate, Arthur's lips touched his for a mere second before breaking the kiss, holding him tightly. "I don't want to lose you Merlin," he whispered.

Merlin was surprised; Arthur was never the emotional type. Yet he had confessed his feelings for the second time today. Finally Merlin broke the embrace, speaking in a serious tone, "Gwen told me..."

Arthur stayed silent and just stared into Merlin's eyes for several seconds.

"Is it true?" Merlin finally asked. "You know nothing can ever come of this Arthur... Uther won't allow it."

Arthur looked at Merlin, "It's true Merlin, my father cannot forbid my feelings any more then I can. I have tried to fight against them, I have tried ignoring them but nothing works."

"Why?" Merlin asked a little timidly this time, "You always say I'm an idiot. I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Arthur snorted, "Well there are certain things I'm not very good at. Showing how I feel about someone being one of them."

Hearing Arthur say that, Merlin chuckled.

Arthur turned towards Merlin again, "So does this mean… you feel the same?"

Merlin immediately wiped the smile of his face and turned away, unable to look Arthur in the eyes. "I'm sorry…," he whispered.

Arthur felt as if someone had dunked a bucket of ice water over him, his voice shook as he spoke, "Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because we need to clear this up, otherwise it will always stand between our friendship, Arthur," Merlin pleaded.

"No Merlin, don't you understand! I can't just be friends with you!" Arthur stated, the blatant frustration evident in the tone of his voice.

Now Merlin felt as if he had just received a punch in the face, "But then-"

"Every time I see you Merlin, I want to hold you. I can't handle it when others are all over you, not without knowing that you're mine. That you'll always be just mine!"

Merlin stood stunned, frozen to the floor. Arthur's words echoed in his mind and for a moment, he hesitated.  
"Arthur..." he then started, sounding very serious, "I'm your servant, but I am not your possession."

Arthur watched him, surprised for a moment. "Idiot..." he mumbled, somewhat insulted. "I didn't mean like that, you know what I mean," he added, somewhat embarrassed.

Merlin grinned, seeing the discomfort, "No, I don't know. What do you mean, Arthur?"

"Dollophead..." He paused for a moment before he continued, "Merlin. Because… well, it's because I love you"

Merlin felt his heart leap. He would have been happy with the words, thank you already, but these were even more powerful. He'd never expected Arthur to ever say those words out loud. Especially not to him.

A smile crossed his face from ear to ear. "You too, you stupid prat..." Merlin answered, taunting the prince.

Merlin realised his feelings for Arthur were much stronger than he had believed before. Even though he knew Uther would never allow it, he felt as if nothing could stand between them any more. Not even the King.


	7. Chapter 7

As the guards passed by the court room, Boris was making quite a fuss, putting up quite a fight, screaming, shouting in their grasp. Hearing the ruckus disturbing the peace of his usually discreet courtroom, King Uther charged out demanding to know what was going on.  
"Orders from the prince, sire" One of the guards answered quickly.

"Release him immediately!" Uther said furiously, appalled that one of his close friends was being treated so crudely by his own guards.

The guards quickly let go of Boris, who started brushing his shoulders and clearing his throat as Uther eyed him expectantly.

"I apologise for bothering you old friend, but I had a misunderstanding with your son. I had no idea he was so fond of the servant boy." Boris purposefully put emphasis on the last word, knowing full well how Uther would react.

Uther looked up, surprised. "What do you mean? What about Merlin?" he questioned hastily.  
Boris bowed his head, disingenuously polite, "Really sire, you must not concern yourself with such insignificance."

"Explain yourself Vajen, or I will have you restrained again," Uther suddenly raised his voice, catching Boris by surprise.

"The boy was making a mess of things, never obeying orders, and I caught him snooping around in my room without permission. It seemed to me he was trying to steal, so I lost my temper. I gave him a beating that would keep him from doing it again."

Uther frowned, lines appearing on his forehead, "I do not encourage violent methods, here in Camelot; we give people a fair trial. We do not beat our servants, no matter what they have done." The king spoke in a noble tone although he did not fully agree with what he was saying himself. If Merlin was indeed trying to steal from his guests this would, bring shame on Camelot. The beating was well deserved than.

"I apologize my lord, your son found out and had me arrested on these grounds. I deserve my punishment."

Uther nodded. "You see your mistake, I am sure you will not break these laws again. You are free to go for now, I shall confront Merlin with his behaviour."

Boris bowed politely again, turning away, knowing his cover would be blown and prepared to leave the city.

******************************************************************************************

Merlin was still trying to deal in his mind with all the information. Arthur truly loved him? For how long already? Why did he call him an idiot all the time then-

"Arthur why..." he started, only to be rudely interrupted by two guards charging into the room. They each took hold of one of Merlin's arms and proceeded to drag him out.

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur shouted as he rushed towards the guards, furious confusion in etched on his face," Release him immediately!"

"We apologize sire, orders from the king," one of the guards quickly explained before taking Merlin out the door.

****************************************************************************************

Arthur stormed towards the courtroom, ready to heatedly confront his father with an reason of Merlin's sudden arrest.

"Father, I demand an explanation! Merlin has done nothing wrong, why is he being arrested!?"

Uther stood up, raging with anger, "In here you shall address me properly, Arthur! Or I will have you taught some manners as well!"

Arthur quickly regained his composure, "I apologise about my sudden outburst but Merlin was just dragged out of my room. Without reason!"

"He has been charged with theft," Uther's answer was simple. "He will answer for his crime after receiving a trial."

"Stealing? Merlin has not stolen anything, "Arthur asked in disbelief, stepping forward, "Who is the person charging him?"

"Lord Vajen" Uther said.

"But he is an imposter! He was-" Arthur started to answer but cut himself off, realizing he had no proof of this what he was saying other than Merlin's word and his own, neither of which were enough to get a man, who's ties went this far back with his father, convicted.

"Please father, I give you my word as a knight - as your son, those accusations are not true!" Arthur was nearly begging his father.

Uther looked a little surprised at Arthur. The strong bond with the servant had bothered him for a while already. This was not the first time Arthur would disobey him because of that boy. He looked seriously at his son but could not bear to see the heartbreak in his eyes. The king seemed to ponder whether to believe his son or not for a minute before stepping off the ledge of his throne, "Alright, Arthur. As I don't believe Merlin to be a flight risk, I will grant him in your custody until the trial which will be at noon tomorrow. You had better be there Arthur, for both your sakes."

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"We will, Father." He turned then and headed for the exit of the throne room, the door slam echoing through the room and settled into a dull silence.

******************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Arthur was back in his room absentmindedly pretending to be interested in a small hole in the side of his, when there was a soft knocking at his door.

"Come in." Arthur answered firmly, still deep in his thoughts about the accusations of Sir Vajen - who apparently was not Sir Vajen, a noble man would never behave as he did. But who was the person with the face of Uther's close friend?

Merlin stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Thank you Arthur, for covering for me."

Arthur looked up as Merlin spoke and smiled, "Of course, but don't thank me just yet. You'll have to stand trial tomorrow." His servant did not reply, just looked on with a glum expression etched upon his face.

"Any idea on how to explain your way out of this one?"

Merlin shook his head, he had no idea yet. He needed proof, he needed the crystals. Or the real Vajen to claim his innocence and expose the imposter.

But neither of these options were anywhere to be found-  
The silence was interrupted with a knocking again, this time urgent very sounding  
"Come in" Arthur replied quickly, just in time to see Gwen rushing in, panting.

"Arthur, there is a man in the-" She noticed Merlin in the room as well and immediately stopped, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Was I… um… interrupting something..." she mumbled, completely forgetting what she came here to tell him about.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. "No Gwen, it's fine, what were you saying? A man where?"

Gwen looked up surprised to find them both laughing at her, clearly quite embarrassed. "I-in the closet, there is a man tied up in the closet!"

The boys started laughing even more when Gwen triumphantly cut them off, "Well guess you aren't the only one in the closet then, Merlin." Arthur mocked Merlin who had still not accepted his feelings. Merlin stopped laughing abruptly, not finding the joke funny at all on his half.

"I am not- oh- I'm not" he sighed, giving up and turned to Gwen who was looking rather serious and a little exasperated by the childish behaviour of Arthur and himself.  
"You're being serious?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Gwen answered, insulted.

Arthur and Merlin then went with Gwen to the man in the closet. As Arthur untied the cloth covering the man's mouth, he nearly balked in shock, "It can't be, where is he? How can he be me?" Arthur and Merlin recognized him immediately. The man in the closet was Lord Vajen.

"Lord Vajen, we'll take you to our physician. Don't worry, you're safe now" Arthur comforted the traumatised man and helped him to his feet before carrying him to Gaius.  
Arthur kicked the door to the physician's lab open with one foot, while helping Lord Vajen along, "Gaius, quickly, we need your help"

"My god Arthur, Lord Vajen! What happened?" Gaius asked, throwing a disbelieving look at the man slung between Arthur and Merlin, not fully understanding how he got in that state.  
"This is the real Vajen, the other one is an imposter. He is one of the scoundrels that attacked me, that night," Merlin said, adding the last part a little more hesitantly.  
"I will get my father, that way we can get your name cleared Merlin,"  
Merlin nodded but Arthur was stopped by Gaius.

"Sire, the last thing this poor man needs right now is an interrogation. Inform Uther, but also inform him that he will not be able to speak to him until the morning. Sir Vajen must rest."

Arthur felt slightly exasperated but he realised Gaius was right, Sir Vajen was in no state to confirm Merlin's innocence right now.

******************************************************************************************

"Father, we have found Sir Vajen. It seems the man appearing to be him is using magic of some sort to fool us. The real Vajen was tied up, in a cupboard."

Uther stood up, a weary look upon his face and walked towards his son, "Arthur, stop with the imprudence. I know you care for the servant but this has gone far enough."

"I'm serious, Father. The real Vajen is with Gaius. See for yourself if you don't believe me! But he is in no state to answer your questions right now."

Uther frowned and left towards Gaius lab, striding down the hallway with Arthur following a few steps behind, rushing to catch up. "He needs to rest right now father!"

"Gaius!" Uther shouted as he entered the room.

Gaius looked up.

"Sire?" Uther looked at the man, covered in dust and filth, greedily slurping the porridge Gaius had set before him. At first sight, this man did not seem like a noble man at all but when he looked up, recognition immediately flashed across Uther's face and he stepped forward hurriedly, "Good God, Vajen, old friend, what happened to you?"

Sir Vajen seemed slightly embarrassed to confront Uther like this but spoke nevertheless, "There was a man, he looked like me. He hit me on the head, then must have stuffed me into a cupboard. I believed I would die in there, until this lovely young woman found me." He nodded towards Gwen.

Uther looked around at the servant girl who was smiling kindly, pouring some more water for Sir Vajen.

"Thank you," Sir Vajen smiled warmly at her.

Merlin noticed how tender and easy going the real Vajen was with the servants around him, almost forgetting his authority and treating them like equals. There was just no way the scoundrel of an imposter could even compare to this truly noble man.

"Vivian," His tone was suddenly serious, "My daughter… is she alright?"

Arthur nodded, "She is safe and well, although the imposter wanted to marry her off"  
Vajen was overcome by a fit of coughing, nearly spitting out his water, "Marry off my daughter! She is much too young to be married!" He said firmly.

Uther nodded, "Of course, we will inform her as soon as possible the marriage will be called off - after all, it was all part of the scam."

Arthur sighed, somehow a little relieved and threw a quick look at Merlin, a smile spreading across his face as soon as he met Arthur's gaze. Merlin looked just as relieved. Arthur was glad to see the whole wedding did not leave Merlin completely uncaring.  
"Father, about the accusations against Merlin…" Arthur trailed off, making sure to tread carefully around his father.

"Consider them forgotten. I want this imposter found, Arthur; I want him executed as soon as he is found on the charges of using magic within the bounds of Camelot." Uther said dismissively.

Arthur nodded, Merlin smiled, thankful the situation ended well, although the imposter had not been seen anymore inside Camelot. He must have taken off as soon as he realised his cover was blown, Merlin thought to himself.

"I shall retire to my chambers then, if that's alright?" Arthur said as he threw another look at Merlin.

"certainly" Uther just confirmed as Arthur wandered off towards his room, Merlin following only a few steps behind him as usual.

As they entered the room, Arthur closed the door behind him, Merlin standing just a few inches away from him. He leaned against the door, hovering towards Merlin.

Merlin just stood there silently, feet planted to the ground, staring at Arthur, waiting for the prince to make a move. He could easily tell what Arthur wanted yet it still frightened him.

So much had happened in the past few days. He had been beaten, groped, nearly raped and charged for crimes he had never committed. Above all that, Arthur found out about his magic; which they still had not properly talked about.

Arthur sensed his hesitation and held himself back, paced away from Merlin, his face turned. "Are you ever going to accept my feelings Merlin?" Arthur asked frustration evident in his tone. Patience had never been one of the prince's virtues.

Merlin stayed quiet until Arthur turned around and looked straight at him.  
"I don't know..." he answered truthfully. Merlin walked over to the other side of the room and started cleaning.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur added, even more frustrated now by his cryptic answers and unclear reactions. He walked over to Merlin and grabbed him by the forearms, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I promised I would not force myself on you again Merlin," Arthur started as he tightened his grip on Merlin's arms.

Merlin winced, Arthur's grasp causing his arms to hurt but he really did not know what he felt. He had not had time to think things over, consider the consequences and his choices. What were his choices? Did Arthur really expect him to sneak behind Uther's back?

"But I don't know how long I can keep that promise, if you keep me in the dark here Merlin" Arthur added, letting go of Merlin. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.  
"I just need some time Arthur, " Merlin answered uncomfortably as he felt the guilt clenching his stomach from seeing Arthur so vulnerable, "So much has happened these past few days, I've not had time to think about it." Arthur had never before been open about his feelings, it wasn't something Merlin had any practise in dealing with in. This wasn't like fighting a monster, breaking off the odd branch to protecting Arthur from bandits. No, this time it was Merlin - or actually his conscience that was the enemy.

Although he wanted Arthur to appreciate him, and hearing him say that he loved him had made him feel so happy for a moment, it had also caused a huge burden to be unloaded on his shoulders - like having to protect him and making him the greatest king of Camelot was not enough. He now held the heart of the prince in his hand as well.

Arthur stood up and stepped in towards Merlin. A hand now stroked the servant's cheekbone, his touch almost absent minded, gaze adverting to Merlin's crystal blue eyes.

"At least let me kiss you..." he whispered almost to be heard, a fragile plea. Merlin nodded slightly, his breath trembling.

Arthur leaned in then, brushing his lips gently over Merlin's. The touch of his mouth against his was light, fluttery, insecure. Arthur was holding back, as if he was fighting himself. The hand on his cheek, caressing his skin while he placed his other hand at the nape of his neck as he gently licked over the edges of his mouth.

Merlin was taken by surprise by the tenderness of Arthur's gentle touch, sending shivers up his spine. His head was spinning by the mere impression of Arthur's hands against the crook of his neck. He badly needed air and yet, he felt as if he could do this for eternity.

The kiss broke off, but only for a second. Merlin gasped, lungs filling with air just in time for Arthur to cover his mouth with his own again. His tongue playfully teased the edges of his mouth and lips, the thumb of his hand drawing soft circles against his throat, drowning him in a feeling he never knew was possible.

Arthur's hand slowly but surely slid down from his neck to Merlin waist and pulled their bodies closer together. Merlin felt Arthur's knee slide between his legs as he gently pushed him back, compelling his body to lean against the wall… just slightly.

Once more when the kiss broke off, Merlin gasped for air. His cheeks were reddened, chest flustered, but the magic inside of him raged like an animal, aggressive, struggling to be released though Arthur had been most caring, gentle and loving with the way he handled him. His body reacted as if it was on fire, terrifying him like a startled rabbit.

Merlin's head was taken over by a whirlwind of thoughts clouding his mind, and he pulled away. Arthur's touches bringing back the memories of that night at the stables. The pain, agony and dread rising in his gut again.

Arthur quickly picked up that Merlin wasn't feeling well and backed off immediately.  
"I'm sorry," he said, standing there like a lost puppy, not knowing how to help the one he loved so much. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him, make him feel safe again but he knew, deep down, he was partially to blame for this. So, Arthur stood there, unsure of what to do and waited for Merlin to make the next move.

Merlin fell down to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. The fear and pain of the last few days weighed heavy, utterly draining him. But he had no time to break down, he had to fulfil his destiny. He had to keep Arthur safe; next to defending himself against accusations, blows to the head and even against Arthur himself.

Arthur kneeled next to him, "Merlin..." he whispered, desperate to understand.  
"I'm so sorry." He added as tears started clouding his own vision. He fought them back though; he could not be seen crying, especially not in front of his manservant.  
Finally when Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes glowing fiercely golden in silence as he reached out for him.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, those mesmerising golden eyes... the very ones his father feared so much. How could he fear something so beautiful? Arthur reached back for Merlin pulling him into his strong embrace. "It's over Merlin, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise," Arthur murmured, holding Merlin. His eyes fluttered shut as he breathed in his sweet, musky scent.

******************************************************************************************

Gwen had taken good care of Sir Vajen, leading him back to see his daughter. Sir Vajen held Vivian as if he had not seen her for days, the fear that he would never see his daughter again flashing before his eyes.

Vivian just held her father, confused by the sudden paternal intimacy that she had not experienced for a while. "Father? Uther told me there will be no marriage. Do you not find Arthur a suitable husband anymore?"

Vajen smiled tenderly at his daughter, "No sweetheart, it's not that. Arthur will make a fine husband one day - but not for you, and not for now. You are both much too young to be settling down right now."

Vivian looked thoughtful for a while, before smiling back at her father, "So will we keep on travelling then? Will you show me other places as beautiful as Camelot?"

Vajen put a hand on Vivian's shoulder. "Yes child, I will, " He promised as he held her close, grateful that for a moment longer ,she was still his little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

After several seconds of silence, Arthur shifted, making an approach to get up. Merlin let go of him rather quickly, noticing he had been clinging to him quite tightly. Arthur looked surprised but then smiled, and moved to lift Merlin up from the floor.

Arthur always suspected Merlin would have been heavier due his lanky form, but it was quite the opposite. Merlin felt his cheeks redden. What was Arthur thinking? He wasn't some damsel in distress to be swept off his feet like this!

"Put me down Arthur," he grumbled.

"I will," Arthur promised, setting Merlin down on the bed.

The memories hit him like a ton of bricks. He could almost feel it again. The unwanted grabbing, Boris roughly pulling at his clothing, the horribly familiar sensation prickling his skin –"No Arthur, I _said_ I don't want to!" the ferocity glowered in his tone and he pushed Arthur away from him getting up from the bed quickly.

"Merlin," Arthur was surprised, save for the part of him that still hurt, seeing Merlin's edginess around him, "Is that _really_ what you think of me?" He added the last part sounding like a kicked puppy and Merlin immediately felt guilty. "I was just going to tell you to rest, I can manage on my own for a day. I wasn't trying anything."

Merlin chuckled sheepishly. His rashness in assuming the worst had clearly hurt Arthur. But how was he supposed to know? Arthur was sometimes kind to him, but not like this.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, eyes adverting away from the prince.

"It's fine," Arthur answered, his tone of voice suggesting the exact opposite. "You may stay here, or return to your quarters, whatever you want is fine. I'm giving you the day off." With that said, he left the room, not waiting for a reply or any sort of acknowledgement from the servant boy.

He felt it difficult not being able to help Merlin, but even more difficult to notice that Merlin still did not trust him, although he was not to blame for having no reason to. _Why would he trust me, I've been behaving like such an _idiot_._

Arthur felt strongly for him but by now he started to realize that Gwen had been right, Merlin most likely didn't feel that way for him. It was selfish of him to expect that he would, because even if Merlin did love him, they could never be together. His father would never approve for it would without a doubt end the Pendragon bloodline.

The king was already seated and waiting for him in the dining room when Arthur came in.

"Ah Arthur, glad you could join us," Uther said. Arthur realised that his father would not be the only person he would be dining with that night. To the king's left he noticed regal as usual was Sir Vajen and in a canary yellow gown to her father's left was Lady Vivian. He bowed slightly, nodding to acknowledge each person, "Good evening, Sir Vajen, Lady Vivian, father," before seating himself.

The king continued his address, "There are still some matters to discuss, Arthur. As should be aware of, there was an imposter in the castle during these last unfortunate days."

Arthur looked up, a mildly irritated expression slightly flitting across his features for a moment. _Of course he was aware of that_! _The scoundrel had tried to molest Merlin several times and marry him off to the Lady Vivian!_

"Sir Vajen and myself have come to an agreement that perhaps not all his ideas were that bad."

Arthur felt the all too familiar quickening rush of dread surge through his very being as his mind quickly came to a conclusion. _Don't force me to marry her. Whatever you do, don't marry me off._

"We would still like to unite our kingdoms, young prince and I could not think of a more suitable future husband for Vivian than the man who saved my life," Sir Vajen broke the tense silence, nodding towards Arthur.

"Of course this agreement will not go forth until you are both of age and until you are kin,g Arthur so there will be no hurry," Uther added.

Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his throat, his stomach turning in his abdomen. He felt sick. He couldn't marry that girl. He couldn't handle being married to anyone while Merlin was still there, not while he had feelings for that servant boy that he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

"I won't marry her," Arthur stood up, indignant, "I'm sorry but I cannot agree to this arrangement.. No matter how lovely the Lady Vivian is, she and I are not meant to be together. I do not love her"

The corners of Vivian's cupid bow mouth twitched upwards slightly in silent undersanding, she too came to like Arthur but more than a friend than a lover. She didn't love him right now, neither could she imagine that in a few years she would come to love him like that.

"Arthur, your behaviour is inexcusable! Marriage is a powerful reunion which should be chosen wisely, love is not what drives it," Fury was written all over the king's expression as he too stood up.

"You're wrong, father. I wish to marry the person I l-" Arthur was defiant in his argument even as his father cut him off mid sentence

"You will retire to your chambers, Arthur. I'll deal with you later," Uther raised his voice, fiercely.

Arthur calmly bowed to the guests once more and nodded apologetically in Vivian's direction before leaving the dining hall, his father's angry glare boring holes into his back.

"My apologies old friend, I don't know what has gotten into him lately he has not been acting like himself"

"He's just a boy Uther, don't be so hard on him for chasing his dreams. I'm sure he'll understand with time," Vajen replied.

Lady Vivian smiled pleasantly and tapped him on the shoulder, "Father? May I be excused?"

"Of course, dear."

Vivian had not gone far before she saw Merlin, a towering stack of linens in his arms as he hurried down the hallway.

"Aren't you Arthur's servant boy?" she asked him as she held out her hand, stopping him midtrack, the linens dangerously on the verge of toppling over.

Merlin nodded quickly, "Yes my lady, why do you ask?"

"Could you give Arthur this note please? I wish to speak with him."

"Of course, I'll deliver it immediately," was the swift reply before Merlin nodded towards the princess and walked on.

"Thank you Merlin," she said as she watched his figure disappear down the corridor.

Merlin was not aware of Vivian's thank you. Merlin had no idea that Vivian's eyes followed him as he stumbled on toward Arthur's chambers. Merlin definitely did not know that Vivian had a whiff of an idea what was going on between him and Arthur.

Her observant self had noticed that longing glances that one gave the other when they thought no one was watching. Although she was not yet certain, she suspected that when Arthur had spoken about the 'one he loved' that he meant Merlin.

Most definitely Merlin.

Arthur was propped up against a sea of comforters on his four poster bed, struggling with the royal cape that had somehow knotted itself around his neck and wouldn't go off, when Merlin crashed through the door. The prince immediately rolled his eyes in distaste without a mere glance upward, knowing who it was by the racket the servant boy mae.

"Haven't you learned how to knock, Merlin," Arthur grumbled, annoyed.

"Sorry, Arthur. Lady Vivian asked me to deliver this," as he put down the pile of linens and handed Arthur the note, he noticed the terribly knotted part of the cape.

"Would you like some help with that? " Merlin asked, although in vain as he was already leaning over to Arthur.

"No, I'm fine" Arthur answered, slightly annoyed and made a move to keep Merlin at a distancen.

Merlin was at first somewhat surprised, before the dinner Arthur had wanted to be closer to him, now he was avoiding him again. Obviously something had happened during the time he had been absent.

He stood patiently by Arthur's side without another word. He could feel that something was bothering Arthur but asking about it wouldn't help anyone.

Arthur had taken the note, a piece of parchment, folded into a neat clean square. He opened it and in flourished neat swirls were the words: _Meet me tonight by the fountain_. He wondered why Vivian would want to see him during the night, surely her father and his father would not agree with that.

He looked up at Merlin and sat down at the table.

"My father still wants me to marry Vivian." He started off bluntly.

Merlin smiled at him uneasy, his lips a thin line; until Arthur patted a chair beside him, motioning for him to sit next to him, "I really need to talk to you about this Merlin."

Merlin dragged his feet over to Arthur and slid onto the seat carelessly.

"What do you want me to do about that?" he asked, voice uncharacteristically bitter.

"I want to know how you feel about that Merlin, I don't want you to do anything other than talk to me."

"There's not much for me to say about it, Sire" Merlin added shortly.

In a flash, Arthur had stood up. His hand flew through the air smashing a goblet of wine to the floor, the liquid spreading across the floor in a red puddle, "Would you just stop that Merlin!"

Merlin did not flinch. He turned to fix his gaze on Arthur, his head cocked to one side "Stop what exactly?"

Arthur let out a sound of pure exasperation and dropped himself down into his chair again, seeming to be lost for suitable words to describe Merlin's infuriating behaviour.

"_That…_stop acting like nothing has changed, Merlin."

Merlin sighed and got up from his seat, "I'm sorry Arthur, but nothing has changed, you and I both know. It can never be."

Before Arthur would notice the shimmer of welling tears in his eyes, Merlin had turned around and was heading for the door. Arthur immediately made a grab his hand, "Don't go. Don't leave me Merlin, not now" Arthur was pleading, clutching at the servant boy.

Merlin took a deep breath before he turned around "I won't..." he answered softly as they both just stared at each other for a moment.

Before Arthur finally let go of him, silently standing there, totally lost in what he had to do and what he wanted to do.

Merlin stepped towards Arthur and gently placed his hands on his shoulders, it will be fine Sire...I believe in you. He moved his hands over his shoulders towards the knotted cape undoing it. Arthur smiled a bit when the cape fell to the floor,Merlin's eyes glowed faintly, making the cape fold itself over the chair next to them.

Arthur gently caressed over Merlin's cheek, "you should go now" he said as he turned away. Before I won't be able to handle myself around you.

Merlin laughed a bit and nodded just before he went back to his room he turned around at the door "I'm sure it will be okay Arthur" he added and closed the door.

Arthur smiled, Merlin's reassurance helped his bad mood at least a little bit. And although he would prefer to have him around all the time, he knew he could not risk his father finding out.

At midnight Arthur snuck out of his room towards the main gate, the fountain was in the middle of the square. 'Such a stupid place to meet' Arthur thought annoyed. He was worried they might be caught and that Sir Vajen would turn against him as well.

Vivian was already sitting on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water as she waited. When she heard Arthur walking towards her she got up. "Sire..." she bowed politely.

"My lady" Arthur answered and nodded. "We should not be meeting like this Lady Vivian, your father will be furious"

"My father won't find out, but I had to talk to you Arthur. You see I cannot marry you, I am sorry but my heart belongs to someone else"

Arthur smiled faintly "I see, no worries my lady. We just need to convince your father that you do not wish to marry me. If he agrees to your love I am sure he will call off the agreement and my father will understand."

Lady Vivian smiled a bit "I'm sorry, I cannot do that...I am afraid it will be up to you to convince my father. Because he cannot know I am saving myself for another"

Arthur looked up surprised, great now his only ally was shoving the whole burden on him.

"I see..." he said a bit hesitant "This interest, your love how long have you known him?"

"Oh not very long, you see I met him here, in Camelot" Vivian answered a bit shy "But you must promise me to keep this between us"

Arthur grinned a bit, keeping secrets was something he was getting good at. "No worries my lady, your secret is safe with me. Is it one of our fine knights?"

Vivian shook her head and laughed "No he isn't he's better than them, he makes me laugh." she paused for a moment to observe Arthur's motion who stood terribly still at her words.

"His raven black hair, those blue crystal eyes and that radiant smile. Everytime I see him, my heart makes a jump."

"You speak of Merlin," Arthur interrupted her.

As if things had not been worse enough, a princess falling for Merlin now?

"Is that his name?" Vivian smiled, playing innocent. She saw the distress it was causing Arthur and it was very much amusing her her. It was as she expected.

"Do you think I would stand a chance? Would he love a woman like me?"

"Have you lost your mind? Merlin is a servant, a commoner he is by far not good enough for a princess. Your father would never agree to you marrying a servant!" Arthur tried hard not to raise his voice.

Vivian's smile disappeared rather quickly, her amusement turning into annoyance. "Not good enough for a princess? How can you say such a thing about the person you supposedly love?"

Arthur fell silent, she had played him like a simple pawn in a game of chess. A moment of silence fell between them.

"You knew? This... this meeting me by the fountain was a trick?" Arthur was both shocked and enraged," What do you think you will achieve doing this?"

Vivian eyed him incredulously, "I do not love you, Arthur Pendragon, so we share a common goal. I was curious: how far you were willing to go for your servant boy?"

"Don't call him that," Arthur snapped, he did not like to be tested this way, especially not by a woman.

"Fine," Vivian corrected herself, "For Merlin."

"I would give my life for him," Arthur his rested his gaze on Vivian whose eyes were fixed on him, intently anticipating his answer with a slightly raised brow, "Gladly."

Merlin was making his way through the hallways when he heard whispering coming from the direction of the main gate. '_Strange'_ he thought, '_most people would be asleep at this hour_'.

He slowed his pace and quietened his footsteps as he rounded the bend towards the courtyard to be met with an even more confusing sight. Arthur and Vivian were sitting on the edge of the fountain. They were sitting rather _close_ together as well, Merlin observed. It was making him strangely uncomfortable watching the two.

They were speaking in hushed tones and Merlin had to strain his ears to pick up mere fragments of their conversation.

"…Merlin is a servant…. a commoner he is … not good enough for a princess!" Arthur was whispering furiously.

Merlin felt his stomach drop with the utterance of those words. _How could he say such a thing?_

He felt the disappointment like a stab wound as the tears started dwelling in his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore whatever they were saying. Arthur was a hypocritical liar. Claiming to love him, acting like he cared when he still thought of him a simple, never to be good enough servant.

Merlin turned his heel and quietly made his hasty way back to his quarters.

"Ah Merlin, I was thinking-" Gaius started looking up from his work as Merlin walked through the doorway to the lab. The physician had been up late fixing some medicine for the king.

"Not now Gaius," Merlin cut him off harshly, headed straight for his room. Gaius' eyes following him, brow raised in surprise.

Merlin's room was completely dark save for ta single candle positioned atop his bedside table. He sat down beside it and stared into the flickering flame, lost in his thoughts.

Nothing made any sense anymore. Could he really continue being Arthur's servant when his loyalty was constantly being tested? Arthur claimed he did not want to marry the Lady Vivian, but here he was _sneaking _around at nightwith_ her!_ Not to mention talking about Merlin behind his back. He could have been honest at least to Merlin, instead of pretending that he wanted to win him over. Arthur still saw him as just a servant. A nobody. He always would. _What am I hoping for anyway?_ _Arthur would never recognize me as his equal_.'

The silence was interrupted by a few quiet knocks at his door before Gaius' silhouette appeared in the frame.

"What's wrong boy?" he asked gently, manoeuvring himself next to Merlin.

Merlin just shook his head. "I'm such a fool Gaius, I thought when Arthur knew about my power he would change his opinion about me," his spoke softly, albeit carrying a heavily bitter undertone, "but he still treats me like a fool."

"Give it time Merlin. Arthur will also need to adjust to the situation."

"What if he doesn't Gaius? I walk on eggshells even more now than I did before. Everytime-," he held back, rearranging the words in his mind, "I'm scared to say no to him, because I am scared that he will tell Uther and have me executed"

Gaius frowned, brows knitting together, "You're saying Arthur is abusing his position to make you…. _do things,_ Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, rebuffing Gaius' implication a little too quickly, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant."

"If he is Merlin," Gaius added with a more serious tone, "You need to tell me."

"It's perfectly fine Gaius, he wouldn't do that," Merlin forced out a smile. It felt as though a cold hand were twisting his insides. The thought had definitely crossed his mind before. He'd convinced Gaius that Arthur would not do that, but really, he wasn't at all so sure himself.

The next morning, Merlin dropped the tablet with breakfast on the table next to Arthur's four poster before pulling open the curtains. "Good morning, Sire, time to rise and shine! You have work to do today."

Arthur groaned and pushed his face into his pillow, hiding his face from the streaming sunlight, "Really Merlin! Already?" He complained.

"Yes Sire, you need to eat your breakfast and after that you will have to test the new knight contestants. Your father has requested to see you in the courtroom as well, as soon as you are dressed."

Arthur let out an even more painfully loud groan and tumbled out of bed, dragging himself towards the table as he sat down to eat his breakfast, hair still rumpled.

"Say Merlin, what would you say if I asked you out on another hunting trip, "Arthur looked up, " You know just the two of us. Getting away from Camelot for a while."

"I'd say, I don't like hunting trips sire, but I am merely your servant so if that is what you wish I will ready the horses," Merlin answered shortly.

Arthur looked up, surprised, "What's going on Merlin? Have I done something to offend you?"

"Of course not, sire, you have not," Merlin replied, almost robotically as he pulled the sheets from the bed.

"You're doing it again Merlin. if there is something on your mind-

"It's nothing sire, I just happened to accidentally overhear your conversation with the Lady Vivian, last night," Merlin cut him off, an accusatory tone taking over.

"Ah that," Arthur added and started laughing, "I suppose our little secret got found out, but don't fret - she is on our side. She'd never tell my father."

Merlin was now confused. He turned to stare at Arthur, looking like a horse that had just had a carrot stuck up his nostril, having no idea what the prince was getting at.

Arthur noticed Merlin didn't exactly understand what he meant, "What exactly did you hear Merlin?" he asked, suspicious.

"I heard you two talk about me, that'is all. Nothing important." Merlin said.

"If it wasn't important then why are you so upset?" Arthur questioned as he got up.

"I'm not, I'm fine. Anyway you should really finish that breakfast. You don't want to keep your father waiting. I'm sure he wants to talk to you about your engagement," Merlin finished.

"I told him I won't go through with it, Vivian won't either. She knows I love you Merlin"

Merlin stopped cleaning and looked up, "But you said I wasn't good enough. I was just a, a-commoner, a _servant_."

"I meant for _her_, not for m-"Arthur desperately tried to explain.

"Oh! So how is _that_ supposed to work? I'm good enough for you, the crown prince of Camelot!," he announced the last part dramatically, mockingly waving his arms about," But not good enough for a princess? So, you being a prince makes everything alright? Who are you trying to fool here-

Merlin was suddenly cut off by a pair of warm lips closing over his still open mouth. Arthur slid his arms around his waist pulling him in close.

"Shut up, Merlin," He sniped fondly, "I was jealous. That's the only reason why I said it."

"Jealous?" Merlin asked, still flustered from Arthur's unexpected display of affection. He was still not used to the sudden intimacy between them.

"She pretended she liked you. To lure me out...," Arthur looked embarrassed, "And it worked, so I got mad."

"You got _mad_," Merlin teased, grinning, "Because she said she _liked_ me?"

Arthur let go of Merlin and went back to his breakfast, attempting to regain his royal composure. Being close to Merlin made him vulnerable.

"So about that hunting trip? I'd really like to get away from everything for a moment. Will you ready the horses?"

"Of course," Merlin nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. The thought of Arthur getting jealous because of him was just… plain amusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin had just entered the castle kitchens to gather a few supplies when almost immediately, the head cook, a large, burly, woman waddled over, brandishing a dangerous looking wooden spoon at him, "OI! What do you think you're doing?! You can't take those! Those breads are for the banquet tonight!"

Merlin couldn't help the smirk that came across his features, "Well, you won't be needing them then - Arthur refused it."

"How would you know such a thing?" The cook snapped at Merlin, making a grab for the bread, "You're just a simple servant."

"Look, I received orders to pack for a hunting trip, so either I'm taking these or I'm informing the Prince that the kitchen staff found it not important enough for him to have food during his trips," Merlin said flatly.

She grumbled before giving a dismissive wave with the wooden spoon, "Fine. Off you go then." But she didn't even have to speak; Merlin was already on his way out.

"STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN NEXT TIME!"

************************************************** *******************************

"Father," he bowed to his father. He'd been summoned by the king a few moments ago to attend an apparent "matter of urgency"."You wished to see me?"

"Ah Arthur,"Uther was seated at the table in the Great Hall and stood up when he saw his son enter, "Sit down."

"I know I have announced this marriage arrangement very suddenly-" Uther started but Arthur was quick to interrupt.

"Father I am not marrying Lady Vivian, she does not want this any more than I do," Arthur pleaded.

Uther sighed, bringing up his hand to massage his weary temples, "Sometimes we must make sacrifices for our kingdom, son. I did not love your mother when we were married. But I grew to love her dearly until the day she died..."

"-Giving birth to me..." Arthur added, forlornly. He looked away.

Uther's brows knitted together, "I am not asking you to marry immediately - but in future, Arthur, you will be king of Camelot. You must learn to take responsibility-

"I believe that a king should marry the person he loves and trusts," Arthur cut his father off again, "because that person will be of much more value than any political marriage could ever offer. So I am sorry, Father, but I will not marry Vivian."

Uther immediately smashed his fist into the table, rattling the whole room, finally on his last nerve, "Arthur! You're being insolent and disobedient! I did not raise you to act in this manner."

Arthur did not flinch but merely nodded and stood up, "You are right father, but I am of age and I can make my own decisions now. I am simply doing what I believe is best for the kingdom."

Uther was deathly silent, his angry stare boring a hole into Arthur's head. He turned, pacing toward the open window of the Great Hall, overlooking the kingdom. Then the king spoke, "Then you leave me no choice but to disown you."

Arthur's blood ran cold and his entire body stiffened. No, Father would never go that far.

"What are you talking about?! I am your only heir!" Arthur's voice rose becoming frantic.

"You leave me no choice Arthur; I cannot have someone who thinks of his own happiness as more important than that of his people, to become king over my kingdom. I have worked too hard for that," Uther said shortly.

Arthur's mouth was still half open in shock. He momentarily steadied himself against the edge of the table as he let the information sink in.

He was to be disinherited from the throne of Camelot. Disinherited. Arthur swallowed hard and cleared his throat, he managed to stammer out, albeit with the disappointment heavily in his tone, "I-If that is your wish father. I will be taking Merlin on a hunting trip and we can discuss this further when I return." Arthur added, fighting back the tears.

Uther turned around, face still stern as ever and he noticed the shine in his son's eyes but reminded himself this was the only way to make him see sense. He gave Arthur a short nod and returned to stare out of the window.

Arthur stepped back from the table and arranged his cape behind him, making his way out of the Great Hall. His pace quickened and when he heard the resound thud of the door hitting shut behind him, he broke in a run, his legs carrying him away from his father as fast as he could.

************************************************** ********************************  
By the time Arthur arrived at the stables, Merlin had already packed and readied everything for their trip and was in the middle of throwing his pack over the back of a bay mare when the prince came marching through the door way of the stall looking extremely sullen.

"Sire," Merlin nodded, greeting Arthur.

The prince evidently decided that staying silent was the most efficient way of telling Merlin to get a move on as he simply mounted his horse and nudged its sides. The beast immediately tossed its head back in whinny and galloped out of the stables, leaving Merlin to take his cue.

He scrambled on his own horse, nudging the beast quickly and catching up to the prince.

"Arthur!" he yelled, whilst in the midst of untangling the reins which had gotten horribly knotted, "Shouldn't we wait for some of the knights? "

"They will not be joining, it's just the two of us this time, Merlin," Arthur replied stiffly, taking the utmost care to avoid making any sort of eye contact with his servant.

"Arthur? You know your father does not allow you to travel without protection," Merlin immediately stopped. He was sure this was probably only a trick of the light but Merlin could have sworn he saw the shimmer of what could have been tears welling up in Arthur's eyes, "Are you alright, sire?" he asked, carefully.

"I'm fine. Nothing to concern yourself about, Merlin," Arthur tried to shrug him off in a carefree manner but Merlin knew that the prince just needed him to stop asking questions and leave him be.

They rode off silently, not another word exchanged between the two. Even as Merlin kept thinking of how to lighten the prince's mood, he felt as though Arthur perhaps did not want to be cheered up. It was hard for Merlin to see him like this. They had been so intimate the last few of days and yet now, Arthur would not even share a single thought with him.

************************************************** ********************************

Hours of riding bade farewell to the warm rays of afternoon light that had managed to snake their way, ribbon-like through the thicket of the woods and the dawning sun gave the woods a dangerous glint. Arthur finally stopped them.

Merlin dismounted his horse, beginning to unpack their bags, "Would you like me to set up camp, sire?" He asked, unsaddling his horse, waiting for Arthur's order.

The prince was, instead, preoccupied with staring at a suspiciously interesting tree in the distance and seemed to not have heard a single word that Merlin said.

"Sire?" Merlin repeated.

"Yes, Merlin. I'll go and uh…" Arthur finally replied, albeit distractedly, dismounting his own horse, handing the braces to Merlin, "Catch us some food. Make sure you got a fire going when I come back."

Merlin nodded and tied their horses to a low hanging branch nearby.

He watched Arthur walk into the woods; he hesitated, wondering if he should go after him. After all, Arthur was completely alone, no knights to protect him. Merlin sighed; Arthur clearly needed some time alone though. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened back at the castle that made Arthur so upset. He almost been reduced to tears, Merlin had never witnessed Arthur so upset save for that time he had found out Merlin had been molested by Sir Vajen's imposter.

Merlin quickly gathered some twigs, throwing them in a pile. "Forbearne," he whispered, eyes glowing golden for a moment before the wood pile burst into flames.

Merlin lay back, satisfied but then turned back to stare into the distance of the dark wood. The sun had almost set completely and still, there was no sign of Arthur. It was beginning to grow dark and Merlin was starting to worry.

************************************************** ********************************

The doe was small and quite young. It'd been nibbling at that damned twig for almost an eternity so it seemed and Arthur's legs were starting to grow quite numb in the crouched position that he had assumed. No wonder so many deer have been picked off, they do nothing all day but eat, scratch, eat and scratch. It was completely unaware that Arthur had been watching it, stalking it for the past hour.

His fingers reached out slowly, picking up his crossbow, careful not to rustle any leaves or branches save that the deer might run off, with one eye still on his quarry. He aimed the weapon at the deer, fortunately the animal had not moved at all and Arthur's finger was just hovering above the trigger-

What the hell was that? There was a strange bluish light forming. A sphere right there, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Arthur's eyes widened. Subconsciously, his crossbow slipped from his hands and slid onto the forest floor.

A rustle and the deer shot out of the clearing faster than Arthur could roll his eyes.

Arthur moved forward, one step at a time, still wary. His hand subconsciously rested on the handle of his sword, ready to draw it at any moment.

Arthur nearly fell backwards as he saw that there seemed to be a figure in the midst of the glow. He narrowed his eyes. There was a young woman in the blue. Dressed in nothing but a simple, lacy dress, her fair, hair was out, framing her soft features. Arthur stood up immediately, sheathing his weapon.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he approached her, "These are dangerous woods, no place for a maiden as yourself."

She only smiled. "Prince Arthur, it is such an honour," she nodded respectfully.

Arthur stopped in his track. "You know who I am?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well of course, young prince, there is not one of magic in this land that does know of you."

"You are of magic?" Arthur's hesitation immediately turned defensive.

"Do not be afraid, Arthur Pendragon. Not everyone of magical blood seeks revenge. You should have learned that by now, haven't you? Is the man you love not of magic?" She said gently.

"How do you know about Merlin?" Arthur asked a little sceptically.

"In my world, he is known as Emrys, young prince, and he has a great responsibility: to help you become the greatest king the land will ever know and reunite Albion. To follow in your father's footsteps but bring peace to those who have waited so long."

"Merlin? Merlin is going to make me king?" Arthur spluttered, "You can't be serious."

She ever patient responded, "What is it your heart desires most, Arthur?"

Arthur fell silent, his mouth still half open. His heart was drumming in the inside of his rib cage and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. He wanted it, he wanted so badly to be with Merlin forever. Father would never allow it. Merlin does not want the same.

"I wish for the well-being for my kingdom," Arthur finally answered, carrying himself with honour as always.

But the witch shook her head knowingly, "You cannot lie to me, Arthur Pendragon, for I have seen what you want. You want nothing more than to be with the one you love and you love Emrys."

She paused for moment, quietly observing Arthur's reaction which told her she was nothing but correct the moment she spoke of Emrys, "I can help you Arthur Pendragon, for a price."

"What price?" Arthur was curious now, seriously considering taking up her offer.

"When your life here is done, when you have had everything you desired, I want you to come to Avalon with me."

"Avalon?" Arthur asked confused. What did the witch want with him at a lake?

"The lake is merely a portal to another life, an immortal life. And you see, I may not enter Avalon, but I can with your help. So all I'm asking in return is for your soul to unite with mine after your life is over and join me at Avalon."

Arthur shook his head in utter disbelief, "And how do you propose to give me what I want? Merlin does not return my feelings, he thinks of me as his destiny as you described it. To him I am to be the greatest king that has ever ruled Camelot. And to my father, I won't ever be that king if I do not marry Lady Vivian. What could you possibly do to change that?"

"I can change many things, Arthur, I can change shape, appearances, needs and even emotions of those around you."

Arthur frowned, "No - that's not what I want at all. That would merely change the people I care about into your stringed puppets. You stay away from me! You stay away from my father and from Merlin!" Arthur shouted fiercely.

There was a rustle. Arthur spun around, his right hand pulling his sword out of its sheath. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"It's just me Arthur, you stayed away so long I got worried," Merlin was right there in front of him, a few rabbits dangling in his hand. He flashed a reassuring smile.

"I was just talking to-" Arthur spun around – to see nothing behind him but a fairly large oak tree.

"-to yourself?" Merlin finished for him, grinning widely, "Did you at least manage to get some food?"

Arthur frowned, sheathing his sword again. "No… actually I didn't," he said, slightly frustrated that he looked like an absolute idiot at the moment.

"Well good thing I caught these," Merlin held up the bunch of rabbits. He didn't like to kill animals, but he knew they had to eat so he killed the animals swiftly and painlessly with his magic.

Arthur couldn't help but grin too. "I suppose so Merlin, well done," Arthur clapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder, "You're not a completely blundering fool after all, " Arthur teased as they headed back towards the camp that Merlin had set up, "Maybe I should just leave the hunting up to you next time, you seem to have gotten the hang of it."

Merlin rolled his eyes but then saw Arthur's face, "You're an absolute prat. You know I hate hunting, why did you insist on going with just the two of us anyway?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe I should just show you," He said, making a grab for Merlin but he'd already suspected Arthur would try something and took off towards the camp.

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin chortled with Arthur taking after him, hot on his heels.

************************************************** ********************************

After Merlin had finished roasting the rabbit, he pulled a leg off and handed it to Arthur with a piece of bread.

Arthur was staring intently into the fire and did not even notice Merlin was giving him food.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, nudging him with the rabbit leg, shaking Arthur from his evidently deep musings.

"Ah yes, thank you Merlin," Arthur answered, taking a messy bite of the food.

Merlin watched Arthur silently as he chewed on his own bread. He sucked in a deep breath. "What happened Arthur, at the castle… why are you so upset?" Merlin finally tried, gingerly.

"It's nothing Merlin," Arthur answered not looking up from the food. The prince could feel the hot rage building inside him, for his father, for his destiny, for the fact that everything was just unfair. He just - he wanted to be with Merlin. Slowly, Arthur raised his eyes from the fire, his gaze focusing on Merlin now who was making sure the rabbit didn't burn, from the fire. His eyes slid over Merlin's long, gangly legs, now crossed one over the other, to that tattered old jacket he'd never seemed to want to throw out, up to the tied neckerchief., and eventually his soft, pink lips, half open as he concentrated on the cooking rabbit.

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated, "Why are you staring at me like that, didn't you hear my question?" Merlin looked at Arthur questionably.

Arthur looked at him slightly dazed. Then suddenly felt as though his trousers were much too tight and uncomfortable for his liking. He cleared his throat. "I-I'll go get some more wood," Arthur announced, getting up.

"It's alright Arthur, I'll fetch it," Merlin said as he got up, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I am the servant after all," Merlin joked.

"Yeah, I suppose you are," he mumbled, somewhat to himself as he watched Merlin lug himself into the woods.

He laid down next to the fire again, lazily settling himself. Several moment of twiddling his thumbs, warming his fingers and watching the dancing flames still brought no sign of Merlin.

"Where did that idiot go getting the wood from, we're in a damn forest! How hard can it be?" Arthur asked, although he wasn't sure whom he was directing his questioning at.

Arthur froze. The realisation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. The witch...she wouldn't… would she? No, Merlin was a figure of respect in her land! She said so herself. She wouldn't harm him, would she? Arthur was starting to feel restless.

"Merlin?" He shouted into the woods but there was no response as suspected.

Quickly, Arthur stood up, running into the woods. "Merlin? Answer me!" Arthur yelled, the panic rising in his voice.

"Yes, yes, Arthur! What's wrong now?" A familiar voice huffed from behind him.

Arthur spun around faster than he'd ever had in his life, coming face to face with Merlin. He immediately rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Merlin in a tight embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again," Arthur breathed into Merlin's shoulder, "I thought I'd lost you."

Merlin stood rooted to the spot, slightly bewildered, waiting for Arthur to let go, but when he didn't he hesitantly brought his arms around Arthur as well. "What are you talking about, you clotpole? I would never leave you," Merlin answered, a little surprised by the sudden gesture of affection, gently massaging Arthur's shoulder blade soothingly.

Arthur stared into the darkness of the woods, still not showing signs of letting go of Merlin any time soon. Arthur's eyes widened for the third time that night, there it was again, in the darkness. The light blue glow. Right behind Merlin. The witch was there too, smiling again with a glint of something sinister, as she watched them.

Arthur instantaneously let go of Merlin and pushed him protectively behind himself.  
"Show yourself witch!" Arthur screamed, as he realised she had indeed been lurking over Merlin.

Merlin was completely befuddled. "Arthur? There is nobody there," he reassured the prince, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "We should head back to the camp, you need to rest."

"I'm not… delusional Merlin. She was here! She was watching you...she said she would change you, make you-" Arthur stopped abruptly.

"Make me what?" Merlin asked, simultaneously anxious and worried, "Arthur?"

"Nothing! You're right! We should begin to uh… head back," Arthur said, turning Merlin around by his shoulder and pushing him ahead. He looked back over his shoulder, still sceptical. She was there, the pupils of her eyes, glowing gold in the darkness, her smile concealed by the dark.

"I can wait Arthur Pendragon, I've waited a long time. I can wait a little longer but you will give into me. I know your weakness, I know what your heart desires most," she whispered tauntingly, fading into the black.

Arthur felt as though someone was gripping an icy hand around his heart, as she spoke. Even when he could not hear her voice any more, he could feel her presence. He was surprised she was able to conceal her magical powers even from Merlin.

"Don't you," he asked a little hesitantly, "feel anything, Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged, "I thought I did earlier, but then it was just you. So I don't think so. You seem a little off today?"

Arthur shook his head and chuckled, albeit a little nervously, "Don't worry. It's nothing, probably. I'm just tired."

Merlin smiled, "I'll take the first watch then, sire, you have some rest,"

Arthur nodded thankfully and laid himself down next to the fire, Merlin settling himself down on the other side.

************************************************** ********************************  
Arthur turned restlessly, trying to get some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, her image appeared. That evil grin, the way she'd hovered, right behind Merlin. And yet, he hadn't noticed a thing. She was much more dangerous than he had though her to be. If not even Merlin, a sorcerer, could detect her presence then his Father was even more helpless against her.

Arthur sat up abruptly. "Merlin, we got to go back," he announced.

Merlin looked up from the fire, "Right now? But it's the middle of the night, we can't ride now."

Arthur nodded, "I know but as of now, I fear my father might be in danger."

Merlin frowned, brows knitting together, "Arthur...we can't go back now, it is night, the woods are crawling with bandits and traps and who knows what. I am not risking your safety because of a hunch that your father might or might not be in danger."

Arthur stood up, annoyed, "Merlin, you are still my servant and that was not a request."

Merlin laughed harshly, "Seriously Arthur? You want to bring that up now?"

Arthur stared at him silently from across the fire. Merlin stayed put, "You need to rest, and at first light, I will wake you and we will ride back to Camelot. But we are not riding now."

"I am, "Arthur said, stubborn as ever, heading for the horse.

Merlin sighed. "You asked for it. His eyes glowed gold and simultaneously one of the tree roots right in front of Arthur's foot lifted and the prince let out an almighty yell, his boot caught under the elevated root and fell. He shuffled around on the tree, looking confusedly about and stared back at the root which had certainly not been raised so high seconds ago.

"Merlin!" he shouted, pulling himself back up, "Are you seriously using your magic on me?" he huffed, storming back towards Merlin who hadn't moved from his spot lounging on the ground. Arthur grabbed him by his neckerchief, simultaneously straddling his manservant.

Merlin shrugged, innocently. "Not that I'm aware of," he answered, quirking an irritating brow.

"I know that root wasn't there a second ago," Arthur berated, pointing an accusing finger at the guilty plant. Although at the same time, looking at those innocent baby blue orbs really did not help at all when he wanted to stay angry at Merlin. He lowered his hand that was still hovering stupidly.

A silence settled over the two; they stayed like that for a moment silently, Arthur with a fistful of Merlin's neckerchief and Merlin lying on the ground looking up at him. They were close. Much too close. Arthur let out a jagged breath he did not realise he had been holding in. He seemed to realise the slightly awkward predicament he was in and cleared his throat.

"Fine, we'll leave at first light," Arthur announced, finally giving in and letting go of Merlin's neckerchief. He shifted himself over and sat down next to Merlin.

"You should get some rest, Arthur," Merlin told him, sitting up properly now. Arthur nodded obediently, laying himself down next to Merlin, still restless and stirring but eventually his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

************************************************** ***************************************

Merlin found later that Arthur talked in his sleep. A lot. Merlin watched him, stroking his hand down Arthur's back as the prince's brow furrowed together in his sleep. "No...I won't...Vivian" Arthur muttered furiously to himself. Merlin stopped, listening closely brows knitting together in surprised but then disappointment set in. The bastard was dreaming of Vivian. While still telling him there was nothing between them, Merlin thought in disgust, taking his hand off Arthur's back. What a fool he was to have believed that Arthur would have told him the truth.

Merlin stood up and carelessly threw some more wood on the fire, keeping it going before he sat across the fire as far away from Arthur as he could.

"Emrys," A voice suddenly spoke. Merlin immediately stiffened, looking up. "Who's there?" Merlin asked, out loud, not being able to figure out the source of the voice.

"Emrys, the woods, come into the woods. I need to speak with you. You must come, now."

"I'm not leaving Arthur," he said firmly.

"Please, Emrys - Arthur is in great danger, we must speak now," Merlin wondered whether he should go. A few seconds, he promised himself. That was all he would give her, a minute at most. He stood up and walked into the forest where he found, a shimmering blue light in the distance. He stopped in front of it. There, in the middle of the glowing orb was a young woman.

"Emrys," She spoke gently as she stepped towards him. "What do you need to tell me?" Merlin urged her.

"King Uther, he wishes for Prince Arthur to marry the Lady Vivian."

Merlin tightened his jaw, shrugging in what he hoped was a casual manner, "What does that have to do with me?"

The witch laughed, her voice like tinkling bells, "Please, Emrys, do not take me for a fool. We both know what is going on between you and the prince."

Merlin shook his head stubbornly. "There is nothing between me and Arthur, I'm his servant and he is my destiny," he said firmly.

She nodded, "Yes in more ways than you can imagine, Emrys. You are to unite Albion. Have you forgotten you are to free us from the tyranny of his father? Will you really allow Uther to take the throne from his only son?"

Merlin looked surprised, "Uther would never do that. Arthur is his only heir. They might not always agree but he is still his son."

"Uther has told Arthur that if he will not marry Vivian, he will take his right to the throne...But the young prince his love for you Merlin is too strong. He will not marry Vivian, he wishes to be with you"

"Don't be ridiculous" Merlin snorted, "Arthur in love with me? He was just confused for a moment that's all. I doubt Arthur even knows what it's like to be in love"

She shook her head "You can deny it all you wish, Emrys but you know deep down what the truth is. Arthur will not be king without you"

"So what do you suggest I do about it, confess to him I'm honoured he feels that way about me but that we can never be because Camelot will need an heir and I cannot give him one. Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you want so I can return."

The witch did not say anything. Her cackle echoed through the forest and she disappeared, in a flourish of white and blinding blue light.

Merlin walked back towards the fire, his head filled with the endless myriad of unanswered questions. Of his destiny, Arthur, the feelings they had for each other. How on earth was this all supposed to fit together? And was Arthur seriously in love with him or was this just some silly prank of the witch? Was she simply trying to mess with his head? What if-

Merlin suddenly realised Arthur was alone and unguarded, in the forest. He picked up the pace, weaving his way through the thicket of leaves hurriedly, his boots thudding the forest floor as he broke into a run until he arrived back at the camp, chest heaving.

"Arthur?" he cried out but realised all too soon his worry was for nothing when he saw the blonde prat still peacefully asleep, having not moved at all from his spot next to the fire.

Merlin sighed deeply in relief, he was fine. "Thank god," Merlin breathed and sat himself down next to Arthur. Still wondering if what she said was true, and if so why hadn't Arthur said anything to him. They had been alone the whole time now, and Arthur didn't even make any evident sign that would have Merlin believe they were more than just friends.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't even realised Arthur waking up. Or when the prince lay there silently watching him, the reflection of the dancing flames in Merlin's eyes holding something majestic. Or when the prince saw the glint of the warm fire stroking over his raven black hair, noting that it gave his pale skin a much needed warm glow as well. The more he looked at him, the more he started to realise how strong his feelings had gotten. How hard it had been for the last couple of days to give Merlin the space he had said he needed after that break down. Yet after that, he was still never sure what went on in Merlin's head when it came to feelings for him.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment again, wondering if it had just been the shock, the adrenaline talking that night. What was he supposed to do? If he married Vivian he would never be able to be with Merlin in the way he wanted to be. But if he did not marry her, he would let his father down. And not just his father - he would let Camelot down, he would let Merlin down.

He remembered what Merlin had said so many times. 'You are the true king of Camelot, you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known.' How could he be when all he felt was confusion?

Arthur felt so alone. Usually he would talk to Merlin about his troubles but this time he couldn't. He couldn't put that kind of pressure on Merlin. How could he ever explain that what he really wanted was to rule Camelot, together with Merlin at his side? It was an absurd idea that would ensure he marked the end of the Pendragon line. Everyone knew two men could not have an heir.

Arthur stirred around, restless. Merlin got up and sat closer to him. "It's alright Arthur...I won't leave you, no matter what you decide" Merlin whispered softly sitting next to him. Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin. "Decide ,what?" he spoke as he leaned up.

Merlin looked up surprised not having realised he was awake. He stared at him for a moment "About what you want."  
Arthur frowned, "What do I want Merlin? You have no idea what I want... and if you did you wouldn't think so highly of me any more."

Merlin shuffled around, staring at him for a moment, "Do you really think that? That I'd despise you for marrying Vivian? You have a destiny to fulfil Arthur. I, of all people should be able to understand that better than anyone."

Arthur was stunned, God, he had forgotten how dense Merlin could be. "I don't want to marry Vivian." He started, his face a stark expression of bewilderment. The awkward silence between them was only broken by soft sounds out of the woods around them. Finally Merlin broke the gaze and turned away.

"You don't have a choice, Arthur," he said as he made to get up to get some more wood but Arthur held him back, holding his arm. "I don't care...I won't marry her, if you don't want me too." Arthur said firmly. The tension between them was heavy. Merlin sat still frozen.  
What did he mean by if he didn't want him to? What on earth was Arthur getting at? Merlin had no say in this any more than if he was a simple peasant. But if given the chance then did he want him to?

Merlin shook himself out of Arthur's grip, "I'm sorry Arthur. It is not my place to tell you what to do. I support whatever you decide."

Arthur sat back, heavy with hurt. He couldn't be more obvious - almost literally asking Merlin what he wanted, yet he dodged the question like an attack.

"Damn it Merlin! Why can't you just tell me how you feel?" Arthur snapped, all the frustration of the past few days finally bubbling over.

Merlin looked down, he couldn't face the pain, so raw and pleading behind his eyes. He had to do what was right. For Camelot, for Arthur, for Albion and for his destiny. If Uther would take Arthur's right to the throne then he would have failed all.

"Because it doesn't matter," Merlin answered quietly. He got up and grabbed an armful of wood and threw it back on the fire.

"It matters to me," Arthur implored, "I need to know Merlin." He stood himself right in front of him, hands gripping Merlin's shoulders. Still, he would not look him in the eyes. "Merlin? Look at me, and tell me."

Merlin chuckled dryly. He felt his stomach turning; pupils shimmered in the light of the fire. He swallowed hard.

"You are the prince of Camelot Arthur, you have a destiny. I am only here to help you achieve that destiny. That is the only reason I put up with you - because it's for a bigger cause so stop thinking there is more to it, because there isn't!" Merlin shouted, letting it all out in one breath, finally staring right at the prince.

Arthur's arms dropped heavily. Arthur stood there silently in front of Merlin for several moments.

"Put up with me?" Arthur broke the silence. His voice was pained, an uncharacteristic crack in his usually high and haughty tone.

He'd gone much farther than he'd intended.  
"I didn't mean it like that," Merlin added quickly. His pride was breaking. That wasn't what he had wanted. He just wanted Arthur to choose Vivian, to become king of Camelot like he was meant to be.

Arthur's chest heaved and he turned away. "It's fine, I understand," he said flatly.

"No you don't, you really don't." Merlin shouted after him, "Please Arthur don't take this the wrong way. I'm just trying to do what is best for you!"

Arthur spun around, his eyes blazing. "What is best for me?!" He screamed. He grabbed for Merlin's jacket and amidst his furious rush, tripped over his own feet. Merlin felt Arthur's weight tug on his jacket as he came stumbling down on him. He reached his arm up in an attempt to catch the prince but Arthur's solid weight smacked against his own slight figure and he landed heavily on top of Merlin with a grunt. Merlin squirmed in pain for a moment from the hard pressure crushing his chest.

"Ugh..." he groaned and looked at a red faced Arthur still hovering above Merlin, supported by his arms.  
"You really need to stop falling for me so literally," He joked, wincing.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked a little out of breath, very inconspicuously avoiding his comment. The boy was so dense he probably didn't even realise how spot on he really was.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll live. You?"

Arthur grinned, "I had a soft landing."

Merlin snorted, "Good for you."

The next second, Merlin felt Arthur's lips gently caressing over his. It was not so much a kiss as a tentative brush of his mouth against his. Merlin breathed in deeply through his nose, but he didn't move away. It lasted only a few seconds, but Merlin felt like it meant more than any of the other kisses Arthur had given him. Finally, Arthur pulled back without a word, getting back to his feet. Merlin stayed on the floor for a few more seconds before realising it was over. He blinked softly and sat up watching Arthur. "What was that for?" he asked hesitantly.

"For catching me," Arthur answered shortly and focusing on readying the horses. In the horizon the first stripe of the sun had arrived. They were heading back to Camelot.

Merlin watched him intrigued for a moment before he got up himself. He nosed the tip of his boot into the dirt kicking it over the dying flames. He gathered their packs, rolled up their sleeping bags before mounting his own horse after Arthur.

On their way back neither of them spoke a word. Both of them were too caught up in their own thoughts to say anything to the other, Arthur about his decision while Merlin wondered why his destiny was so cruelly taunting him.

"I won't marry her." Arthur finally broke the silence.

"I told you Arthur, you and I are not-" Merlin began to protest but was promptly cut off by Arthur.

"This has nothing to do with you and I, even though I know you're lying to me." Merlin chuckled dryly. He had believed he pulled off a rather good show in the forest, convincing Arthur that he felt no such thing for the prince. How could he know?

"I want to do what is right - what I feel is right. And marrying someone I do not love does not feel right," Arthur said, "If my father wishes to disinherit me for that, so be it. The only thing I would be sorry about, is failing you."

Merlin did not take his eyes off the prince. "You have never failed me, Arthur," Merlin spoke gently, "and you never will." The towers of Camelot's great castle were already visible in the distance. He smiled slightly, glad that Arthur had made that decision. However, there was still that nagging feel in the back of his mind and Merlin wondered what would happen next. If Uther really was to disinherit, Arthur, his one and only son and sole heir to the throne, things would grow ugly, very, very fast.


End file.
